A Wizard's Past
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Harry has finally gotten his memories of his fourth year back. With Tom still completely out of his mind, Harry decides the best thing for them to do is view the past, where Harry can get back his memories and Tom can see Dumbledore once again. The 3rd part in the Wizard's saga. Shonen ai / slash/ yaoi Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are dating in this story.
1. The Forgotten Meeting

Note: Welcome to A Wizard's Past. This is the 3rd installment for my Wizard's series. If you happened to have stumbled across this, please refer to A Wizard's Lament first, than A Wizard's Redemption, than come back to this one. Thanks.

Warning: It's shonen ai. Harry Potter is dating Tom Riddle. Ron is dating Draco. This is a slash, yaoi, shonen ai, whatever you want to call it story. Don't like? Then don't go on.

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN the rights to Harry Potter or the characters or anything. I'm merely amusing myself writing a story out. That is all.

Chapter, 1: The Forgotten Meeting

Harry's eyes slowly slid opened with what he'd hoped to be the morning light streaming in through his window, not the blazing magic of his boyfriend's wand. He could tell it was going to be another one of those long nights where his boyfriend had been having nightmares and wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Tom always had his "night light" that might as well have been an exploding star given the radiance it was giving off when his dreams turned ugly anymore.

"Tom," the Gryffindor muttered. He placed his hand gently on top of Tom's hand and slowly lowered it down so the light wasn't blinding him. The light dimmed instantly and Harry smiled slightly. "It took every bit of energy I had to fight McGonagall not to send you to St. Mungo's, don't make me regret it." He waited for some spark to register in his lover's eyes, but Tom merely sat next to him, his eyes empty and blinking.

Dumbledore's death had been too much for the heir, especially after he realized that the headmaster had gone to great lengths to not be brought back. The letter Dumbledore had left behind for his stepson laid hidden in Harry's trunk. His boyfriend had seemed to lose what little sanity he'd had left after reading that letter. Professor McGonagall had almost refused to let Tom come back to Privet drive. Even so, that same piece of maddening paper also explained to Tom how much Dumbledore had truly cared for the Slytherin, something Harry knew his boyfriend would need to be reminded of once he got his mind back.

"Lupin sent me that package yesterday. Since I know you won't be letting me go back to sleep, let's just get started." He barely made it an inch over the bed when Tom's hand shot out wrapping itself around Harry's wrist. "Watch it," Harry warned. He knew from experience getting mad wasn't going to help the situation, often made it worse, his boyfriend falling into a more defensive mode. Harry however had already earned enough bruises this summer from this exact same action. "You can hold my hand without cutting off my circulation you know."

Of course these words barely registered in his boyfriend's mind. What Harry wouldn't give to just open the bond a tiny bit to tell his boyfriend to relax. That drastic measure, and it was every bit drastic given the state of Tom's mind, was left for the most extreme measures. A good example being when Uncle Vernon had woken them up one night and Tom had almost burned the man into ashes.

Letting out a controlled breath Harry pulled his boyfriend forward gently.

"Listen to me." His free hand went to Tom's chin and he forced the Slytherin's eyes to his own. "This is because Dumbledore died. I know it's a shock and I know you're mad at me for letting it happen." At that he had to jerk Tom's head back up since he'd attempted to look away. "It's okay. I'm mad at myself. I hurt you and let Dumbledore die," he said doing his best to keep his voice from cracking. "If I had any way to take it back or had known what would happen, I'd do it. I would have went and got you so we could both have stopped him from getting that necklace, I would fix it."

The words were pointless Harry knew and was pretty sure his boyfriend did as well. He could scream he regretted his choices every day, but that didn't mean Dumbledore would be coming back.

The heir's gaze went to the floor again and this time Harry released his chin. He was getting worried that his boyfriend was never going to talk again. Worse, he was beginning to think Tom might break up with him the first time he did get his voice back.

With the heir's attention diverted, Harry was able to slip his wrist out of Tom's hold and go to his dresser. The heir didn't follow until Harry had begun removing the paper and he noticed the Gryffindor was no longer sitting next to him. Lupin had sent the package after many begging letters from Harry, he had almost began to think that Lupin would never send it, but here it was.

Now that the object was freed from the paper he sat it down on top of his bed, Tom looking down at it silently from behind Harry's shoulder.

"You won't talk to anyone, our bond is useless right now with how unstable you are." He turned around then to face the heir and took both of his hands in his own. "I know you're confused, so am I. Dumbledore wouldn't want to see you like this. I can't bring him back, but we can see him." For a second Harry was sure he saw a hint of understanding in his boyfriend's eyes before the emotion faded out. He hoped it wasn't merely desperation on his part to see some intelligence in Tom's eyes again. "So here's the deal." He let go of the heir's hands and removed a small wooden case from his trunk. Upon opening it he showed the contents to his boyfriend. "You want to see Dumbledore, I want my past back."

This time the heir did have a reaction, his hand came up so quickly had Harry not noticed it and moved back, all of the glass vials inside the box would have gone flying.

"Tom!" he put the box behind his back, his hands falling onto Tom's wand as he did. Without thinking he brought the wand up and aimed it at the heir's face. "You don't have to join me."

The glare was quite evident on Tom's face now, his eyes narrowed and his mouth contorted in anger. Despite how horrifying the situation was, Harry couldn't help feeling relived. This attack proved that on some level his boyfriend was still there and more so, that Tom wasn't as mad at Harry as he'd thought.

The heir eyed the wand and looked like he was about to scream then. His hands had gone to his pockets while he'd been looking at it and he seemed to have realized Harry was threatening him with his own wand.

"Please calm down," the Gryffindor pleaded. The last thing they needed was for any of the Dursleys to wake up. "I don't want to use this wand on you." A hiss was the only response Harry got from that. "I won't leave you, I love you," he said taking a step forward and holding the wand out so his boyfriend could take it. "I trust you to do whatever will make you feel better. If you need to kill me to get your sanity back, then do it."

Surprisingly enough the heir merely shoved his wand back into his pocket and pulled Harry back down onto the bed so they were both sitting. When he showed no other signs of attacking, Harry grabbed the first vial, they had all been numbered, and drained it into the pensive that was waiting on the bed to be used.

"Our past can be no worse than the life we're living in right now. Besides, I think me getting Dumbledore killed cancels out anything you could have possibly done during our fourth year." Harry of course didn't think this to be the case at all. He was sure his own actions were much worse than anything the heir could have done. Even so, Harry was far past self-pity. Yes, he had agreed to go and help Dumbledore and had even gone as far to promise the headmaster he would say nothing to Tom about their little adventure. That adventure had ended with Dumbledore getting sick, but it was Voldemort or whoever had been posing as Voldemort that had dealt the killing curse to the headmaster, not Harry. As far as the Gryffindor was concerned that didn't make him guilty, that meant Tom and him deserved some vengeance. That of course had not happened yet due to Tom's complete and utter mental break down.

"Are you going to come with?" he asked holding his hand to the heir.

The Slytherin didn't look at him, but his hand did close around Harry's.

This time the Gryffindor did smile. This was the first conversation they'd had since Dumbledore's death that Tom seemed to understand. Even if he wasn't talking, just that he was reacting in some way was enough for him.

He bent forward to kiss the heir on the cheek, but the Slytherin pushed him back with his other hand, the glare back on his face.

"Too soon?" While the heir had been holding onto Harry like some kind of life line and refused to even get on the bed unless Harry lied down first, Tom had not allowed Harry to kiss him once. In fact, besides a few times where Harry had been forced to pin the heir's arms down, they hadn't held each other either. If Harry tried to push the affection at all, the heir would slip back into his shadow form only to come out later completely disfigured. Harry had stopped pushing immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said keeping himself at the distance his boyfriend had shoved him to. "I'm used to you doing everything in your power to seduce me. To have you pushing me away..." he didn't want to really think about it. If his boyfriend had decided in his own mind to dump Harry and just couldn't get the words out yet to inform him, he was going to lose it himself. Yet, he couldn't blame Tom at all if this turned out to be the case given everything that had happened.

"You know if we aren't dating anymore shouldn't you be with Draco?" He asked with a small laugh, both to let Tom know he was joking while also trying to get some sort of clue from his boyfriend about the status of their relationship.

What he got however was a large bruise forming under his eye where Tom's fist had connected.

"Okay, bad joke," he said holding back a few tears, but refusing to touch the bruise. He didn't know what hurt worse, the actual punch or the lack of answer. "You know I can barely understand you right now. I know...forget it." Words wouldn't help. He knew that despite trying again and again. "I'm going back to my fourth year. If you stay here, don't burn the house down." He wished his last sentence was a joke as well, but the Slytherin had come close to burning the Dursley's house down a few times while he slept. It seemed he was casting nonverbal spells in his sleep while having nightmares. This had been a major problem until Hermione had suggested for Harry to switch wands on the heir after he'd gone to sleep. Harry's wand refused Tom so badly, sparks wouldn't even come out of it, so it had been the perfect solution.

He made for the pensive, Tom grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from it.

"You're not stopping me! You won't even talk to me, I'm going mad here. You tried stopping me the entire time during the school year, you're not going to now." He pulled his shoulder away from the heir and entered the pensive.

(X)

Harry didn't think five o'clock was ever going to arrive. He'd been promised by the Weasley family one of the greatest things ever, tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. He'd never been so thrilled, well maybe when he'd received his letter promising him an escape from the mundane world of his aunt and uncle.

He couldn't stand waiting though, it was not one of his strong points. He wanted to be at the Burrow already, or even better, at the World Cup. So as to pass some time he'd begun reading the letters he'd received over the past few weeks. He'd acquired a great deal of them, some from Sirius of course, who was currently in hiding. Harry believed his godfather was somewhere in the south based on the tropical birds that kept appearing with his letters. A few from Hagrid, one that promised Harry food any time he needed it, Dudley had been put on one of the strictest diets Harry had ever encountered due to his weight. The other wishing Harry a happy birthday, which had also included a long ago eaten birthday cake. The other letters were from Ron and Hermione, both of which contained food, sugar free snacks, two more birthday cakes, and numerous back and forths between them.

The letter he found most curious was the one that had arrived from Dumbledore earlier that morning. A school owl had dropped it off and flew away, meaning the headmaster didn't expect a reply.

Dear Harry;

I have heard you will be attending the World Cup with the rest of the wizarding world. Congratulations! It is amazing what a bit of tweaking can get you now and again. I shall be attending myself with the most amusing of guests. I hope to see you there so I may introduce you to them. I think you'll find it most entertaining. Until the match then!

Dumbledore

Harry just had no explanation for this letter. Dumbledore had never made him meet anyone besides teachers. Perhaps he'd be meeting the new defense against the dark arts professor? For Dumbledore to want to meet them, there had to be a reason. He just wished the headmaster had given him more clues.

He glanced down at his watch and quickly jumped off his bed to shove the letters into his trunk. The Weasleys would be there any minute and he didn't want to stay at privet drive any longer than he had to. So he was a bit disheartened when he looked at his watch again at a quarter to six with still no signs of the wizard family.

_It'd be just my luck they forgot where I live, _Harry thought bitterly. He truly didn't want to stay another minute in this house, not with the diet going on, with uncle Vernon's belittling, aunt Petunia's smugness, the constant attacks all three of the family members tried to lash out on Harry every chance they got.

He closed his eyes taking a breath and let it out slowly just as Lupin had taught him before he would cast a patronus. He needed that calm and happy thought right now just to get him through the day. His uncle Vernon had done nothing short of drag the Weasley name through a garbage dump while they were waiting. Harry had taken it upon himself to move onto the stairs so he wouldn't be forced to listen to it.

He was beginning to lose hope all together when he heard a loud crash instantly followed by a scream. Duddley came running from the living nearly bashing the kitchen door as he fled. Harry jumped off the stairs then running into the room and stopped trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is this?" Came a surprised yelp from inside the Dursley's fireplace. Harry knew at once what was going on and couldn't help, but grin.

"Hold on Mr. Weasley," Harry yelled into the fireplace. "The Dursley's have the fireplace boarded up."

(X)

Tim seemed to speed up then. Harry was introduced to Ron's other two brothers, both of whom he decided were cool. Bill being cooler than Charlie, but the later not far behind. To think that one was a treasure hunter and the other a dragon tamer just made it that much better. It seemed no sooner had introductions been exchanged, the twins screamed at for giving Duddley a ton tongue toffee, they were eating dinner and then being rushed straight to bed.

Harry didn't fall asleep immediately. Ron seemed to have slipped into the dream world within seconds, but Harry could hear the twins talking in hushed whispers. They were complaining about their mother and trying to think of some way to get their products to Hogwarts without their mother figuring it out.

The Gryffindor could see both sides of the argument so didn't want to get involved.

He turned onto his side so he was looking at Ron's wall to watch one of the Quidditch posters when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He knew for him to see it with his glasses off it had to be close. His hand shot out for his glasses and he sat up, the twins also sitting up.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked looking around the room hurriedly. He didn't see anything then, but he could have sworn he'd seen a shadow of some sort.

"See...?" Fred asked.

"There!" George shouted.

Harry and Fred both turned to look where George was pointing. There standing in Ron's doorway was a shadow like figure with red glowing eyes. Harry got one good look before he let out a loud groan his hand going to his scar.

"Get dad," Fred instructed his brother getting up.

"NO," Harry shouted George stopping in his tracks. "I'm, I'm fine. This isn't the first time," he said closing his eyes.

"Harry?" Ron asked tiredly.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "You're all supposed to be, Harry dear are you alright?" For some reason the only thing Harry could think of was how fast Mrs. Weasley had gone from angry to worry. "Did you two do something?" She demanded turning on Fred and George.

"No, it wasn't them," Harry tried to assure her. "This happened the other night," he told her.

"My goodness…have you told Dumbledore?" She asked ushering Harry to his feet. "Up," she ordered him.

"Really, I'm fine." He couldn't deny enjoying the fuss just a bit. If he'd told his aunt his scar was hurting, she'd probably tell him to suck it up, his parents had caused it, he needed to deal with it.

"Nonsense dear, STAY IN THAT ROOM!" She roared at the other three boys and gently directed Harry down the stairs. When they were by her and Mr. Weasley's room she stopped and opened the door. "Arthur, get Errol and meet me in the kitchen."

"Do we really have to do this?" He asked suppressing a groan. "It's not that big a deal."

"I won't be taking any chances are neither should you," she told him pushing him into one of the kitchen chairs. Her wand was already at work bringing forth parchment, pen, and ink and to Harry's delight a glass of milk and chocolate chip cookies.

"Molly, what's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked as soon as he was in the kitchen. "What's going…Molly where's the healing ointment?"

"What?" She asked sounding somewhat irritated. She'd already begun writing a letter when she looked at Harry her eye's widening. "Oh dear!" She rushed off to Harry's surprise. She vanished into one of the other rooms while Harry bit down on a cookie. As always they were delicious.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Mr. Weasley asked taking a seat next to Harry.

"My scar? Yeah, but it's stopping now," he answered in all honesty. The fuss really had been over the top as far as he was concerned. So it had stung awhile, he'd contacted Sirius about. As soon as his godfather got back to him with an answer he could get it mended.

"Harry, you're bleeding."

The Gryffindor stopped in mid bite and looked over at the hand he'd had pressed against his scar in the bedroom. Sure enough it was covered in the crimson substance.

"That…didn't happen last time," he said slightly uneasy now. Had that thing they'd seen in the bedroom try to attack them? Maybe it was just one of the many things that roamed the Weasley house? "I still get to go to the World Cup, don't I?" He asked pleadingly. "This isn't a big deal."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you. Besides, Dumbledore will be there, what safer place to be?" Mr. Weasley asked happily.

"Are you sure we should let him Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She reentered the room and began applying healing ointment onto Harry's scar. It stung for another few seconds before it stopped.

"See, all better," Mr. Weasley said standing up and patting his wife on the shoulder gently. "In fact, why don't we just forget all this," he said motioning to the letter. "I'll personally tell Dumbledore myself when we get to the cup tomorrow."

"I don't know Arthur…what if he's hurt? We can't just…" She seemed to be trying to come up with some way to get Harry to not go. Over his dead body. Harry thanked them both, grabbed the cookies and bolted up the stairs. He would sneak out under his invisibility cloak if he had to. He was not missing the world cup, because his scar had decided to bleed a little.

He tried to be quiet opening the door, but of course all three boys and both girls were in the room from all the commotion that'd gone on. Harry would bet his broomstick that the older Weasleys were up as well.

"Sorry about all that," he said his face turning red from embarrassment. He'd hoped to keep his scar problems under wraps until after the cup, no sense in ruining a good time right? Had he informed them ahead of them however, perhaps they'd all gotten a normal night's rest.

"What in the world happened?" Fred asked. "What was that thing by the door?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "That I've never seen before." He sat down on the bed and passed a cookie out to everyone, his feeble attempt at an apology. "I'm sorry I yelled, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of this. I don't want to miss the world cup."

"Harry if something's wrong," Hermione started, but Harry cut in instantly.

"Nothing is wrong. My scar just happened to hurt a bit," he said. "Besides, Ron's dad said it himself, Dumbledore will be at the world cup, isn't that the best place for me to be anyway? Beside Dumbledore?"

"I suppose," she said getting to her feet. "Let's get some sleep Ginny." The little girl didn't seem to want to leave, but she followed after Hermione when the older Gryffindor threatened to get Mrs. Weasley again.

"If it gets worse…tell me, alright?" Ron said. He looked worried and Harry didn't blame him. They last few times his scar had hurt had been when Voldemort was present.

"Hey, it's not like anyone is in your house," Harry said trying to play it off while get his point across with the twins present.

"I know," Ron said. "We're friends though. You're supposed to keep me informed."

"I do Ron," Harry assured him. It would have been easier to assure his friend if he could explain everything he knew, but with Fred and George present he couldn't risk it. Perhaps if they had time at the World Cup he could explain himself.

After the whole mess with his scar Harry managed to fall asleep. He was awoken what seemed minutes later, but was in reality hours. Mrs. Weasley was shaking them all awake and ordering them downstairs for breakfast. She did a double check of Harry's scar before he'd gotten out of bed and seemed satisfied that it wasn't bleeding before running off to wake up the girls.

The four boys staggered out of the room when Harry stopped grabbing Ron by the shoulder.

"Hey, help me find something in my trunk real quick. I ordered it for the world cup," he said walking back into the room. Ron didn't seem awake enough to care one way or another, but followed after his friend anyway. Harry shut the door and locked it, this getting the red head's attention. "I had a dream about Voldemort," he said causing the red head to shudder.

"Like…a nightmare?" He asked. The name seemed to have snapped Ron awake.

"No…it. Well it was," Harry tried to explain. "It was more like watching what he was doing. It was odd. When I woke up from the dream though, my scar was hurting real bad. It wasn't bleeding like it was last night, but it hurt a lot."

"Right…so you're going to tell Dumbledore right?"

"You sound like your mom," Harry grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm going to tell him. I already told Sirius," he said hoping to wipe the dark look off his friend's face. "I just didn't want you to think I was trying to hide anything. Just hard with all the ears in the house."

"I know, right?" Ron groaned getting to his feet. "We'll let Hermione know later. We need to eat before mum realizes we're not down there."

Harry agreed and off to breakfast they went. After a great deal of eating and bickering upon finding out they had to walk to get to the world cup, they grabbed what they needed, handed over their lists to Mrs. Weasley so she could purchase their items at Diagon Alley and they were off.

It didn't take nearly as long as Harry thought it would and before he knew it they were there and had a tent set up. The tents were amazing as far as Harry was concerned, even if half of them, or rather most, broke the rules of the wizarding world. Harry found he wasn't too worried though and just felt happy to take it all in.

He was strolling through the tents now, Hermione and Ron in front of him talking about something. He was too busy lost in what was going on around him to notice his friends. He saw a little wizard with a wand poking at a slug that was slowly getting bigger until his mother came out of the tent enraged. A bit farther ahead two little girl witches were flying on toy broomsticks, their toes just barely off the ground. He felt a twinge in his stomach as he watched them.

"How people take the simple things for granted."

Harry jerked back into reality at that looking around. He'd been so caught up his friends had lost him and he was now standing alone map less in the country of tents. Standing beside him was a boy his age, just a bit taller with midnight black hair, red piercing eyes, high cheek bones that reminded him of a muggle's verseion of an elf. He was wearing black slacks and a dark red sweater vest over a white t-shirt. He was watching Harry intently, but the Gryffindor had no idea why. He didn't think he'd ever met this boy and yet something about him seemed oddly familiar.

"Um yeah," he said after he'd gathered himself.

"So why exactly are you standing here unguarded?" the boy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asked. He had dropped his arms to his sides so he could grab his wand with ease if need be. While he doubted the boy could do anything bad to him with all these other wizard's present, he wasn't going to push his luck.

"You were heading towards the water pump, right?" the boy asked completely ignoring Harry's question. "I'll take you there. I'm sure your friends have noticed you're missing by now."

"I think I'll find my own way, thanks," he said his mind going into warning mode.

"You think you're going to find your way anywhere without a map?" the boy asked holding a copy of said map.

"Well…not exactly," Harry admitted.

"Then stop being arrogant and let me help," the boy snorted. "Harry Potter thinking he's too good to accept help from another student." That said the boy started off pass some tents.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked worry setting in. Was the boy a student from Hogwarts? It was impossible for him to know everyone at the school, but this boy had to be his age. He was pretty sure he'd remember someone like this. "Are you telling me you're a student at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," the boy said offering the Gryffindor a quick glance. "You don't remember at all do you? We're in the same year."

"No…I don't. I'm sorry, what house are you in?" Harry asked feeling utterly horrible now.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't expect someone as famous as you to remember me," he said sounding quite arrogant himself now. "There are your friends." He motioned with his head towards Ron and Hermione who were both looking around and from what Harry could tell, were yelling at each other.

"Look I said I'm sorry. There are a lot of people at Hogwarts, I can't remember everyone!" He said now feeling both bad and slightly mad. "Look, I'm Harry, and you're?" Harry asked, but by the time he had looked back, the boy had already vanished. It took Harry a second then to get himself to walk over to his friends.

"HARRY!" The two Gryffindors shouted running up to him.

"We looked back and you were just gone," Hermione said worriedly. "What happened? How did you find us without a map? We were going to get Mr. Weasley and have him help—"

"Calm down," Harry said. "I ran into a student from Hogwarts who had a map. He showed me the way to the water pump."

"Oh, who was it?" Ron asked not seeming to care anymore now that Harry was safely back with them.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted getting odd looks from both of his friends. "I asked him twice," Harry said defensively. "He wouldn't tell me."

"Are you sure he was really a student?" Hermione asked nervously. "Maybe we should get back to the tent…"

Harry gave a small nod and filled the pan he was holding with water. It hadn't occurred to him that the boy was lying. Maybe he was just some weird kid whose friends had put him up to it? Regardless, it was safer if they were in numbers. Besides, Dumbledore was more likely to be around Mr. Weasley and that was exactly who he wanted to see right now.

(TBC)

Would have been done earlier, but I realized I had to redo a few things to make the chapter work. Ah well, onto chapter 2 now…For those who are curious, this story will be all of book 4. I kind of hurried through the first few parts, because it was more or less the same. Harry's altered memories started after those chapters as were seen. Enjoy.


	2. Introductions

Trying to stay up with this while school is out…plus our area was declared a disaster zone, because of all the snow. So not much to do, but write. I'm strangely okay with that for now.

Warnings: This is a shonen ai story. SLASH YAOI whatever you wish to call it. Please be aware and educate yourself if you don't know what any of those words mean. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Chapter, 2: Introductions

To Harry's disappointment Dumbledore was not at their tent talking to Mr. Weasley. When Harry questioned where the headmaster might be, Mr. Weasley told him he was probably with the minister. Not exactly what Harry wanted to hear. Harry sat down on the grass then as Hermione tried her hardest to remove the matches from Mr. Weasley's hands so they could actually get their food cooking.

"Hey," he looked over at the twins who were again whispering to each other about something. When they heard Harry calling them though they looked up and came over to him.

"Something wrong Harry?" Fred asked.

"I ran into a student while we were getting water. Have you ever met a student in my year with red eyes?" he asked. Someone had to know who the student was.

"Can't say that I do," George said looking at Fred who shook his head.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for Dumbledore," he muttered. There was no sense in brooding over it, he just felt bad that he couldn't even remember the boy in passing. The way he'd treated the student, he could understand why some people thought he was full of himself. He was beginning to worry he might come off that way all the time. He needed to set the situation straight.

He ate his food quietly, but soon enough was enjoying himself. The game would be starting soon and he couldn't quell the excitement growing inside of him. A great deal of important ministry workers kept stopping by to say hello to Ron's father, who introduced Harry and the others to each of them. It was nice to meet people who were too busy doing their job to actually go into shock at meeting him.

_That student didn't seem to care who I was either,_ he thought. _He was just annoyed that I seemed to treat him coldly. _He knew he'd have to apologize now more than ever. He couldn't just write someone off like that, because so many other people treated him like a muggle movie star. Not everyone treated him that way, Dumbledore was a good example. He shouldn't just go cold on others expecting them to treat him differently.

By the time the salespeople started showing up amongst the tents to sell merchandise, he'd completely forgotten the encounter. There were so many things to buy Harry didn't know where to start. He decided on a green rosette that shouted out cheers for the Irish team as well as the Irish players' names. He was about to buy something else, the miniature moving figures of the team players were quite amusing when his eyes fell onto a pair of omnioculars.

"What are these?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're omnioculars," the salesman said. "They can record, play back, and speed up or slow down, not to mention play back play by play of the game. Only ten galleons."

"Wish I hadn't bought this stupid hat now," Ron muttered.

Harry couldn't help himself. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out enough galleons to cover the price.

"Three," he said to the salesman. The man took his money happily and handed him the omnioculars. "Here guys."

"You don't have too…" Ron muttered his eyes still on the omnioculars.

"Just don't expect a Christmas gift," he said handing Ron his and the other one to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry!" she said brightly.

"Deal," Ron grinned taking his.

It seemed they had just gotten back to their tent when a loud bang sounded through the entire woods and lanterns began lighting up a path.

"Time to go," Mr. Weasley said happily and they were all up and moving within seconds. It didn't take long to go through the woods, no doubt thanks to the lanterns. As they exited the woods, before them stood the largest structure Harry had ever seen. "Can easily sit one hundred thousand wizards," Mr. Weasley said proudly. "We've been working on this all year."

Harry didn't need to be told the specifics to be impressed. Hermione and Ron were gaping themselves. Mr. Weasley ushered them forward though. They handed their tickets to a ministry witch who seemed shock to see where their seats were at.

"All the way to the top Arthur. These are some prime seats," the witch said with a grin.

At the top meant a lot of walking as it turned out. There were seats upon seats in rows in a giant oval around the stadium. It took them a good ten minutes to reach the top, but they finally made it to what turned out to be the commentator's box. Harry couldn't be more thrilled. He placed his souvenirs down in his seat and happen to notice a large ear sticking out from one of the seats behind him.

"Dobby?" He asked a grinning finding its way onto his face. He hadn't seen Dobby in a while and to share this experience with would be fun. The house elf that peeked through their fingers to look at him shook its head though.

"Not Dobby sir," the high pitched voice said. "Buts I knows Dobby! My names is Winky, I be friends with Dobby."

Harry was a bit surprised at that. The more the house elf talked, the more obvious it was that the elf was female and more than that, very high strung.

"Freedom has gone to Dobby's head sir. It is dangerous! Dobby will gets in trouble he will!"

Harry doubted that quite much. He didn't see how Dobby exerting some of his free will was a bad thing. Different yes, but Harry couldn't get why any witch or wizard would wrongfully threat a house elf unless they were bad people to begin with. If that was the case, Dobby didn't need to associate with them anyway.

"Dobby will be fine," he assured the house elf.

"Noes! Dobby cannot find any work! He is asking for pay!"

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. "Why shouldn't he be paid?"

"No, no, no! House elves do not gets paid," Winky shrieked. "Theys works for good families. Theys are happy to works for free!"

Harry was attempted to say something against that, but thought better of it. He was sure Winky was just over exaggerating the entire thing and that Dobby was fine. Different, but fine. He began examining the field then. The game would be starting soon and he wanted to make sure that his omnioculars were working. He also wanted to make sure that he had a good enough view of the field, one quick look told him he did. He was standing beside Ron and Hermione cheering along with them, why he didn't know, because nothing was going on besides some random ads across the score board.

"Harry Potter! You know who he is," the minister of magic said loudly to a wizard in black velvet robes trimmed with gold. "He survived the attack of You-Know-…scar?" He pointed at Harry's scar as if he were just a picture. The Gryffindor couldn't help blinking and staring at the two. It seemed like he was no better than the ads going on outside. "I'm not so good with languages," Fudge said to Harry with a laugh. "No, that's…ah look!" He placed his hand on the Bulgarian minister's shoulder and pointed at some figures coming towards them. "Lucius and Dumbledore are here!"

For a second Harry wondered if the Bulgarian minister was deaf, not just lacking the English language understanding, at least with the way Fudge was acting. The thought didn't stick long however at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

As the figures moved closer Harry could see it was indeed Lucius, Draco, a petite young woman that must be Draco's mother, Dumbledore and another young wizard that Harry had just met a few hours before. They stopped near Fudge everyone exchanging handshakes and greetings.

"Welcome, welcome!" Fudge said cheerfully. "Here just in time, I take it you're all enjoying yourself?"

"Of course we are minister," Lucius said with a tight smile. "My family enjoys Quidditch a good deal, don't you Draco?"

Draco gave a swift nod. Harry was barely paying attention though his focus was on the new boy. He was traveling with Draco, which made Harry think twice, but he stopped himself instantly. Hadn't he just yelled at himself for prejudging others?

"I was," Draco said coolly. "My view was ruined though."

"Mine improved," the new boy said walking over to Harry and his friends. The Gryffindors all turned at this to see who was talking. "I'm Aderes Keaira, pleased to meet you," the boy said holding his hand out to Harry. "My father has spoken a great deal of you, holds you in very high esteem. In fact, he never shuts up about you," Aderes said eyeing Dumbledore with what could only be anger.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that looked at the other two who shrugged and then back to the hand that was being held out.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Harry said taking Aderes' hand and shaking it. While he was curious about this new wizard he was still determined to make things right. "You were gone before I could. I'm not used to meeting people that…" his voice trailed off as he tried to think of a good way to explain himself.

"Who don't worship you?" Aderes asked. Dumbledore glared at the student then, Lucius snorted, a smirk on his face, and Draco was laughing. Harry on the other hand was looking at Aderes like he'd be struck. No one had flat out said anything like to him, even if it was true. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year; I hope we can be friends." He took his hand back then the smile never leaving his face. Aderes followed Draco and the rest of his group to the seats behind theirs. Aderes sat down next to Draco and gave Harry a small wave before he started speaking with the Slytherin.

"Are you telling me he's not even officially a Hogwart's student yet?" Harry asked something in his mind threatening to snap. He'd thought he'd forgotten someone he'd gone to school with for years and just couldn't place them, but the truth of it was the student hadn't even gone to the school yet!

"Please ignore him Harry, Aderes here has not yet learned how to interact with others properly. I hope you won't judge him to harshly just yet," the headmaster said with a smile.

"Of course not sir," Harry said at once. He couldn't judge the student right now if he wanted to. Aderes was very different from just about anyone he'd met before. He didn't know if the boy was insane, evil, or just arrogant. "Sir, I actually I promised I'd tell you something," Harry said the headmaster raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Harry?" The headmaster slipped into the seat beside Harry. "Such a long walk," he said when the adults had looked at him. "I'll take my own seat in a minute," he laughed. No one seemed to want to question the headmaster and left him be. "Quite good seats," he said happily.

"Um sure, I woke up….twice now with my scar hurting. Only, last night I saw something at Ron's. My scar started bleeding. Mrs. Weasley almost didn't let me come."

The headmaster seemed to take this in without any concern, but gave a small nod.

"That is a slight concern. One I'm sure we can deal with in due time," he told the Gryffindor. "For now, let us enjoy this wondrous event."

"What are you doing?!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat at that and even Dumbledore looked slightly shaken before he turned his head at the source of the outburst. Aderes was standing behind the headmaster's seat his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry was sure he'd see that look before somewhere.

"I'd love to stay here with you, but it seems like I'm being missed up there. How fun." The headmaster said a hint of a smile returning to his face.

"You want to stay with him? Fine. Stay. It's not like it matters anyway." The boy stormed off then taking a seat gloomily next to Draco. The Slytherin didn't seem at all thrilled to have the boy back and Harry even noticed Draco move slightly away from him.

"Best to go before he burns down the whole stadium," Dumbledore said with a wink. He got out of the seat and moved up one row and sat in the chair next to Aderes.

"I don't want you here now! Go back to your precious boy toy over there" Harry heard the boy scream. Dumbledore just laughed at that and Harry slowly turned to look at his friends.

"Anyone ever hear of Keaira?" He asked the second the wizards were out of ear shot. "Your dad ever talk about someone like that Ron?" The boy wasn't giving off an evil vibe like Malfoy, but he wasn't screaming friendliness either. He also seemed to be missing a bit of brain too.

"No. That kid was off though," Ron, said looking over to said boy and Dumbledore. "And he's pretty rude to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore said he was just starting to interact with people though…I bet he was being home schooled," Hermione said quickly. "Oh if Dumbledore says to trust him we should. He can't be that bad and he was nice to you Harry! He helped you to the water pump. And Ron, I bet he's just really close to Professor Dumbledore. He's laughing at Aderes' outburst, they're not actually fighting see." She pointed at them, the two Gryffindor boys looking. Dumbledore seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself while Aderes seemed to be going on a tangent.

"Notice how he said hi to me, but not you two?" Harry asked. "He's probably stuck up. And he lied about being a Hogwart's student."

"I don't know, we should at least give him a chance," Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "He didn't exactly lie, he is going to our school this year and if he's been homeschooled this whole time he might just be shy."

"You just think he's cute," Ron spat looking back at the field. "So what? Good looks don't mean anything! A lot of people who look good are horrible. Remember Tom Riddle who you thought was really good looking?"

"I never said he was good looking!" Hermione shouted her face turning bright red.

Harry however couldn't help agreeing with that. He'd had heard more than a few times some of the girls at school consider Draco good looking and he definitely wasn't nice.

Ron was about to say something else, but Ludo Bagman came running in looking around at everyone seated.

"Are we ready?" He asked Fudge who nodded.

"As we'll ever be," the minister said.

"Let's get this started then!" He took his wand out and pointed it at his throat. "Sonorus!" He walked over towards the edge of the stand then looking out at the field. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The crowd roared with approval. The scoreboard switched from adds to show the two teams and the scores, both of which were at 0 for the moment. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

(X)

With two of the Quidditch players hurt and in need of medical attention a five minute break had been given. Most of the wizards refused to budge from their seats, but Harry was pretty sure he could make it to the concession stand two rows down and get back before the five minutes were up.

"You guys want anything?" Harry asked. When his two friends said no he ran off as fast as he could. He was lucky enough to only have two people in front of him in line when he finally got to the concession stand.

He was looking around while waiting when he saw a familiar face walk up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Aderes asked his eyes wide. "I thought I was the only one foolish enough to run off and risk missing the show."

"There's no way you didn't see me run off," Harry said evenly. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was kind of annoyed with the boy. "Malfoy's house elf refusing to listen to you?"

"I don't use house elves," Aderes said narrowing his eyes. "What point is there in using an elf to do what you can do yourself?"

This caught Harry off guard. He was so sure he'd pegged Aderes right in being another Malfoy he hadn't expected the boy to actually be considerate, at least of house elves.

"Sorry, I just figured..." Harry said feeling a bit bad. Who was he of all people to judge others on sight? Everyone judged him just because of his name and scar and he hated it, yet he seemed to be doing it to those student left and right.

"Guess you aren't so smart are you Harry Potter? Did you miss the fact I'm here with Dumbledore?" Aderes asked hotly. "Do you think he would have brought someone he didn't get along with to this game?"

"I thought you came with Malfoy," Harry answered honestly looking down. "And wait. You were fighting with Dumbledore before the game started!"

"I'd like one chocolate mint ice cream."

"Hey!" Harry had looked up upon hearing the order and saw that the boy had cut in front of him.

"Pay attention next time, I like my sweets." That being said Aderes took his ice cream and licked it.

"I was right, you are a git," Harry said shoving pass Aderes. "Chocolate please."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Aderes said. He dropped a few galleons on the counter to pay for both the ice cream cones. "I was raised by a sweet fanatic." Harry was about to say something, but he was more shocked than curious as to what was going on. "And I didn't come here to watch the game with Malfoy, it was my stupid father's idea."

"And since you came with Dumbledore because of Fudge," Harry said putting two and two together. "You got stuck entertaining Malfoy."

"Basically," Aderes sighed. Then without saying another word he grabbed Harry by the wrist and jerked his ice cream towards his mouth. He took a quick bite of it and then let Harry's wrist go.

"HEY!"

"Alright, chocolate isn't too bad," Aderes said swallowing the ice cream. "I think mine is better though."

"I can't believe you just did that!" Harry couldn't help just staring at his ice cream where Aderes had taken a bite out of it.

"You want some of mine?" Aderes asked. He held his ice cream out to Harry looking completely innocent. "It's good."

"You've already licked half of it," Harry said glaring.

"It's not like I'm sick. Come on. Chocolate mint is better." He waved the cone around in front of Harry's eyes as if he was trying to hypnotize him. "Just a small taste..."

"What is it poisoned?"

"I just ate some. If it was poisoned I'd already be dead! Just come on, try it."

"No!" The fight went on with Aderes trying to get Harry to try his ice cream and Harry trying to get away. When the Gryffindor was just about to give up hope the horn blew catching both boy's off guard. "The game started!" Harry screamed. Aderes looked up towards the field and Harry took the advantage to dash off towards the stands.

"Don't you dare!" Harry froze when he felt a hand grab him by the back of the neck. In one swift moment he was being jerked around to face Aderes his ice cream held up to his face.

"Let go," Harry said dangerously.

"After you try this," Aderes said simply. He shoved the ice cream into Harry's mouth until he was sure the Gryffindor had a taste of it. He waited for Harry to swallow before he moved the cone away. "Good?"

"You're mad!"

"I asked if it tasted good."

"Yeah...it was kind of good," Harry admitted. He hoped if he agreed with this crazy boy he could get away and watch the game.

"Good," Aderes said walking off with his cone. Harry could only stare again. He didn't think he wanted to deal with this boy anymore and hoped beyond anything that Aderes wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, he didn't see how that would be possible. The insane ones usually ended up in Ravenclaw.

"The game!" With as freaked out as he was, the game was more important. He took off down the walk way back towards the field. He was going to have a lot to tell Ron and Hermione when the game was over.

(X)

Harry did his best to enjoy the rest of the game. He couldn't help his slight distraction. He kept thinking Aderes was staring at him the whole time, but he refused to look. The entire match was quite exciting. The most amusing being Dumbledore dancing when the Veela brought out by the Bulgarian team. It of course seemed to embarrass Aderes more than anything, because his face was bright red and he was screaming at Dumbledore the whole time.

The actual game was a riot, to say the least. Harry knew Quidditch could be a dangerous game, but seeing just how cut throat the professional players were made him rethink his possible job choice. The players were being hit left and right, people were getting badly hurt, all the while people were shouting curses and cheers. It was a weird mix, but in spite of it all, Harry couldn't deny how mesmerized he was by the strategies. All of them were well executed and half the time Harry had to replay the scenes just to figure out what was going on.

When everything was said and done though, Krum, to Harry's slight discomfort, sporting two black eyes and a broken nose managed to catch the snitch. Bulgaria lost, but they still had the snitch. Harry had a slight feeling of respect for Krum who'd gotten the snitch he knew in order to end the game before it got worse. When he mentioned that to the others, Ron thought he was mad.

Fred and George were ecstatic. Harry couldn't understand why until he saw Bagman handing them a ton of money.

"Glad to do business with you," Fred said with a grin.

"Two lucky boys you have their Arthur," Bagman said.

"You are not to tell your mother," Mr. Weasley warned them.

"So what will you be doing now that the games over?"

Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream. He'd hoped they would get out and back to their tents long before Aderes would ever even know they had left.

"Away," Ron said. The boy ignored him.

"Are you going to get more ice cream?"

"I'm pretty sure I've had enough," Harry said his face turning red. He didn't know if it was from anger or what, but he could feel the heat.

"We're heading back to our tent," Hermione said shooting a glare at the two boys. "Would you like to join us?"

"That would be wonderful," Dumbledore said smiling. "Would you care to come with us?" He asked looking to the minister and Lucius.

"I'm afraid I have some things to attend to," Fudge said. "And don't you have some things to finish yourself?"

"Ah, the paperwork will be there tomorrow still waiting on my desk, I'm sure," the headmaster said waving the words away. "I'm sure Aderes would like to get to know a few more students from Hogwarts before he starts his term. No sense in sending him in blind."

"I know Draco and I know Harry. Why do I need to meet anyone else?" he asked. To Harry it seemed like the boy was almost pouting.

"The more friends you have the better," the headmaster said simply. He motioned to Hermione and smiled. "This is Hermione Granger. She's one of the brightest students at our school. If there's anything you need to know, I'm confident she can help you with it."

Hermione instantly turned red herself, though from embarrassment.

"Th, thank you sir! I'm not nearly that good…"

"He wouldn't lie," Aderes said taking a look at Hermione. "You're the one who takes higher level classes right?" She nodded looking thrilled that Dumbledore had been talking about her. "I'll be in some of your classes," he explained.

"Really?" Harry was sure she was going to throw herself at him with that answer.

"I took some exams to show I could handle the courses. I'll be taking the basic courses along with Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I wanted to take Alchemy, but someone put a age cap on it," he said the look obvious directed at Dumbledore.

"Oh wow! What about muggle studies?" she asked.

"Why would I want to study muggles?" he asked and for the first time Dumbledore looked nervous.

"A—"

"You're a mud-blood aren't you?"

Everyone went silent at that. No one had expected words like that to come out of anyone's mouth in front of Dumbledore and the minister of magic no less. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"ADERES," the headmaster roared.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry demanded getting in front of Hermione, Ron and his brothers beside him "You're just some mad git you know that?"

"I didn't say it to be mean," Aderes said as if they were making a big deal out of nothing. "If she is, she should accept it with pride. If she's at the top of the class, doesn't that make it that much better?"

"What in the bloody hell…" Harry started. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean all those pure bloods so obsessed with it getting outshined by a mud-blood. Isn't that more of an insult to them than it is to her? Wear it with pride," he said again smirking at her. "While you explain to them how much better your grades are."

Hermione didn't quite seem to know how to take this information either. She looked half torn from crying to screaming and finally left the box by herself. Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley followed after her quickly.

"I don't want to see you at Hogwarts," Harry said flatly. "My mother was muggle born. Hermione's one of my best friends."

"So that makes you part mud-blood does it?" Aderes asked curiously.

"Will you stop using that word?!" Dumbledore demanded, but Aderes instead walked towards Harry.

"I'm part too," he hissed at him sending chills down Harry's spine. With all the looks everyone was giving them, Harry knew the boy had just used the snake language to tell him that. He gave Harry a wink and walked out of the box.

"Harry, I apologize," Dumbledore said quickly running after the boy.

"He's going to kill us all," Harry said finally. "He's going to be attending Hogwarts?"

"Bet he's put in Slytherin," Fred said and Harry couldn't help agreeing. Only a Slytherin could be that twisted. What bothered him more was the fact the boy had used the snake language though. As far as he knew only Dumbledore, him, and Voldemort knew it.

He decided Hermione was well more worth his time for now though and went after her. With any luck Dumbledore would revoke Aderes application to Hogwarts given how rude he was.

(X)

It took a good hour or so for everyone to gather themselves. To think that one student could cause each one of them to be so uncomfortable seemed stupid. Yet, all of them were sitting silently in the tent none of them really wanting to budge.

"He said he was part mud-blood too," Harry said quietly when it was just the three of them sitting around the small table.

"What?" Hermione asked jerking her head up. It was one of the first responses they'd gotten out of her since Aderes had called her the name.

"He said he was part mud-blood," Harry repeated. "One of his parents are a muggle."

"Then why…?" She started tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I think he meant what he said. That people who are considered mud-bloods should be proud of it and rub it in the pure blood's faces that they can be just as good or better," he said rubbing his temples. The last thing he wanted was to defend this guy, but as mad as this boy was, he was sure there was some sort of logic to his madness. "I think…in his own way he was trying to make you feel better."

"Well a great job he did," Ron snapped defensively.

"I didn't say he did a good job," Harry said quickly. "I don't agree with him at all. Gods I think we're in for a really crazy year with this guy going to our school. I'm hoping he'll miss the train," Harry said in complete honesty. "Let him finish getting homeschooled. I just…I don't think his intention was to make Hermione cry."

Harry hoped he was getting the right idea, because after he said it aloud, Hermione seemed to cheer up a bit. She was at least smiling by the time she and Ginny went to their tents to sleep for the night.

"Do you really believe that?" Ron asked darkly. "Don't you think he's just a git?"

"I do," Harry agreed. "But I also think Hermione doesn't need to spend her whole night crying…and I really do think Aderes might be more awkward than he is evil."

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked irritably. "You two friends all of a sudden?"

"Of course not. Dumbledore sent me a letter before I got to your house. He said he wanted me to meet someone, that I would think they're funny. I think…Aderes is the one he was talking about."

"He was funny alright," Ron muttered climbing onto the bottom bunk. "A real mad man."

"No kidding."

Harry just kept hoping that something would happen to keep the boy from coming to Hogwarts. He'd dealt with a lot of things over the past few years, but he didn't think he could survive this one, not alone anyway.

Groaning he dropped his pillow over his head and wished the school year was over already.

(TBC)

Alright, another chapter up. It'd be nice to get a nice chunk down before I go back to my classes.


	3. A Complete Round about

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warnings: This story will be shonen ai, is shonen ai, slash, yaoi, and all that fun guy loves guy stuff. Get over it.

Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump

Chapter, 3: A Complete Round about

"Harry, Ron. Would the two of you wake up?" The voice sounded desperate and Harry found himself coming to. The first thing he noticed was that the singing of victory had stopped and been replaced by screams. He also heard the sounds of footsteps running past the tents. He sat up, Mr. Weasley standing next to the bunk bed, his wand out.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slipping off his bed. He started to get dress, but Mr. Weasley handed him and Ron their coats and shook his head.

"No time. We're going to help out the ministry wizards, you are to run into the woods and stay there until we come to get you," Mr. Weasley said. By "we" he meant Bill, Percy, Charlie, and himself. By "you", he meant Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry. "Do not stop, just go," he instructed them. As soon as Hermione and Ginny had their coats zipped up, Fred took Ginny's hand and they started towards the woods.

When they stepped out of the tent and Harry was finally able to see what was going on, he felt sick. There was a group of people he couldn't make out walking through the row of tents, four other people floating above them. As his eyes focused to the darkness he realized the people marching were wearing black cloaks and masks while the ones floating above them was the muggle Mr. Roberts and his family.

For a moment Harry thought about rushing the group. The thought was gone just as soon as it came, he knew it was pointless. Going after these masked wizards wouldn't help anyone. There were tons of witches and wizards joining the ministry anyway, what good would a group of kids do?

When the masked wizards started to spin Mrs. Robert's around until her night gown flew up to reveal her knickers. She began screaming to the delight of the wizards beneath her and Harry had to turn away.

"We need to get out of here, come on," Harry said. He didn't like the idea of running, but what was going on was sick and he didn't want to watch any more of it. The woods were dark now that the lights had been extinguished, but they made it there quickly enough. Their luck went from bad to worse as soon as they did though.

"AGH."

"Ron?" Harry shouted.

"Down here," he muttered and he heard Hermione shout lumos. Ron was on the ground lying next to a root. "This is dangerous."

The two Gryffindor's helped their friend up and they started running again. They'd managed to make it to the edge of the woods only running into a few other frightened witches and wizards. When they were on the edge, Harry was sure they were fine.

"Hey…where are the others?" He asked his eyes widening. He hadn't realized they'd lost sight of Fred, George, and Ginny.

"I'm sure they're alright," Hermione said looking around quickly. It seemed like things had quieted down, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. He didn't know what he was looking for, but when he noticed some light out of the corner of his eye he was on his feet heading towards it to the dismay of his friends.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted after him.

"The stadium's on fire!" He screamed back to her. He didn't know why the stadium going up in flames bothered him, but he was determined to put the fire out. If the stadium did burn down, there was a good chance the rest of the woods and thousands of witches and wizards would go down with it.

The Gryffindor hadn't really be thinking straight when he ran towards the burning structure though. He was glad when Hermione and Ron showed up beside him and she took her wand out aiming it at the flames.

"Aguamenti!" She shouted water shooting out of her wand. That was all Harry needed to hear. He kept repeating the spell in his mind again and again as he ran around the giant structure trying to put the flames out. Eventually he found himself inside the stadium itself putting out what flames he could find. He knew they'd need more people to make his idea work, but he hadn't a clue where he was going to get them from.

"Aguamenti!" He screamed himself. Thankfully the water came out of his wand as easily as it had from Hermione's.

"HARRY!"

Said boy turned around at Hermione's shout. She was pointing at the sky then and Harry looked up to see what the commotion was about. In the sky was a large green skull taking form quickly, a snake slipping out of its mouth like a tongue.

Harry had no idea what the symbol meant, but he heard a lot more screams from outside the stadium then. Hearing a small groan Harry turned around stumbling slightly almost landing on the ground. He managed to catch himself at the least minute and froze as he started to get up. Tied to the goal post in front of him, blood pooled to the left side of his head was Aderes. He seemed to be unconscious, but what really concerned Harry at the moment was the liquid covering the goal post and the teen. One sniff confirmed Harry's fears. They'd covered the teen in gasoline. Harry started working at the knots furiously, but they were done tightly and the gas wasn't making it any easier.

"Darn it." He started simply tugging on the ropes as hard as he could, but all he managed was to make his hands sore. Things got even worse when Harry turned at a loud snapping sound and saw flames rushing around the field's border. "Wake up!" The Gryffindor's attempts became more frantic. He shook the teen and then noticed a rock by his foot. The teen groaned again and Harry lifted the rock high striking it down on the rope again and again until it gave way.

Aderes fell onto the ground and Harry managed to pull him aside just as the flames engulfed the goal post. "We have to get out of here."

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron screamed.

"Ron we have to help him," Hermione shouted. Soon enough the three of them were moving out of the stadium. As soon as they got out Harry let out a sigh of relief. Even if Aderes was a pain, he didn't want the boy dead. He'd never forgive himself for leaving someone behind, not when he had a chance at saving them.

They were by the woods again when a spell came shooting out from somewhere. It seemed to be aimed at Harry or Aderes, because Harry had to shove himself and the teen to the side to avoid being hit.

"GO GET YOUR DAD!" Harry shouted at Ron. The Gryffindor hesitated for a second, before Hermione grabbed him and the two started running in the direction back towards the tents.

"Two for the price of one it looks like!" someone screamed from within the woods.

"Wand…"

Harry barely heard him from all the screaming going on.

"What?"

"Your wand…" he repeated. Harry didn't know what the teen was going to do, but he took his wand out, Aderes grabbing it weakly.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Conjunctivitis!" The spell went out and hit someone in the woods, because a terrifying scream met their ears seconds after the spell was said. The teen repeated the spell a few times the screams becoming weak calls for help. When he seemed sure no one was coming after them he slumped back down holding Harry's wand up so he could take it.

It didn't seem like they got all of them, because more spells shot out from the woods as soon as Aderes stopped.

"Hold on," Harry muttered shifting Aderes weight. He started running then, thankfully the teen wasn't heavy. They managed to get behind some trees that were beside the burning stadium, both of them breathing hard.

"Come out, come out…."

Harry's held his breath, his hand going over Aderes' own. The masked figure walked past them and disappeared into the trees. Harry dropped his hand and starting to breathe himself again.

"This is crazy," he whispered getting a small nod from Aderes.

"We'll have to fight back…."

"I know how to disarm and paralyze," Harry said thinking. "A few dueling spells."

"Does this look like a duel to you?" Aderes demanded.

All Harry could do was give him a grim look. Of course he knew this wasn't a duel, but he hadn't been taught stronger attacks.

"It's worked well enough so far," Harry muttered. He knew all too well he wouldn't be here at the moment if not for those spells.

"Not here," Aderes promised. "They're going to kill us if they catch us."

"Why…never mind. What reason do creeps need," Harry muttered.

"Right," the teen said sitting up. He wiped some of the blood away from his head and started examining the area. "I took down four back there. I counted about eight when they were spinning the muggles around so we have four more to take care of. We need a way to attack without giving our position away," he said his brain working so fast Harry gaped at him. "Was there a lake nearby?"

"I…I have no idea," Harry admitted.

"No choice then. I'm going to need your help. We're going to make these death eaters pay for this humiliation." Harry didn't doubt a single word coming from the teen's mouth, he just wondered if that was the proper choice of words. "Can you summon water?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly grateful he'd just learnt the spell from Hermione.

"Good. I'm going to use a freezing spell then and we're going to make mirrors," he explained as he got to his feet. His legs almost gave out, but what Harry believed to be sheer determination, stayed standing. "Ignore me if I scream," he said.

"What?"

"I don't have my wand on me, good chance my hands are going to freeze," he said casually.

"Can you even cast a spell without a wand?"

"Of course I can, can't you?" He asked truly looking surprised now.

"No, not on purpose anyway."

"Have to work on that," Aderes said with a tut. For a second Harry thought he was with Hermione. "Just use the spell, silently—"

"Silently?" Harry questioned.

Aderes dropped his hands at that staring at Harry in disbelief. Harry instantly felt small and under taught.

"Second plan," Aderes said grabbing Harry's wand from him. Without a sound he summoned water out of Harry's wand hitting numerous trees. Seconds later he was freezing them into large mirror like objects and sure enough the death eaters walking around came into view on the mirrors. Harry was impressed, but he didn't get how mirrors were going to help them. "Alright," he said taking a breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked frowning.

"Not going to be if we don't fight," the teen said pointedly. "Come on." The two stayed out of sight of the mirrors, Aderes staggering every now and then as they moved farther into the woods. Every so many trees Aderes would have them stop and he'd create a new mirror on a tree and then move on. When they were out of the tree line Aderes did fall onto the ground, no doubt his energy nearly gone.

"Oh my look. A rat, a rat! Two rats," one of the masked people said. Harry jerked around just in time for a spell to come flying past his head. Aderes let out a scream, blood pouring down from his left eye.

"Baubillious," Aderes managed. He had aimed Harry's wand at the last mirror he'd made and suddenly the entire woods were lit up with thousands of bolts of white light shot from one mirror to the other. The other death eaters in the woods screamed, the one that had just shot at them coming forward.

"Think that's going to hit me?" the death eater demanded.

"Bombarda Maxima," Aderes hissed. The explosion happened so fast Harry didn't know how to react. He saw the death eater go flying back into the woods, where the blast of white light was still circling, which took the death eater down on contact.

"Use…periculum…" Aderes said his eyes dropping. He seemed to have run out of energy finally.

"That's the spell?" Harry asked never having heard the words before. When Aderes nodded Harry held his wand up towards the woods. "PERICULUM!" He was shocked to see red sparks go flying out of his wand, having expected it to be another curse, and held it up so they would go straight into the sky.

To Harry's horror two more masked figures found them, but Aderes no longer seemed conscious. Harry knew this one was on him. He needed to show he could handle his own just as well as the crazy teen could. He stood his ground, the two masked figures laughing.

"Potter wants to play," one of them said before they both erupted into more fits of laughter. "Shall we show him how to play properly? How the Dark Lord plays?" Without warning a red blast came at Harry. He managed to throw himself to the ground and dodge it, his wand going up instinctively then.

"Confundo!" Harry screamed. The spell shot out hitting the second death eater that had been too busy laughing to even realize the duel had started.

"Idiot," the first death said shoving the masked person to the side. They fell to the ground making no attempts to get up.

"Everte statum," Harry said quickly. The spell threw the death eater back, but they were already casting another spell, which hit Harry across the chest cutting deep into his skin. He screamed at that and seconds later they were surrounded by twenty people, all of them screaming spells. Harry didn't think Aderes could take another hit and covered him with his own body.

"Wait! Wait! Stop it! STOP!" The voice that roared over everything and everyone was one Harry had heard all too often. Usually it was reserved for getting all the students in the Great Hall to quiet down so he could speak. "That's my son!" He said shoving past the others. "Harry…?"

Harry was trying to get to his feet, Aderes had come to and was struggling to stand using Harry to steady himself. Lights emitted from many of the wands and Harry winced seeing the black eye Aderes was supporting and the bleeding lip he had on top of all the other cuts and bruises. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine…" Harry managed trying to let everything sink in. "Your son?" he asked when the headmaster was looking over Aderes from head to toe worriedly. He'd had no idea that Dumbledore had any children. Shouldn't that have been something for him to mention? And he was so old, while Aderes looked his age…he didn't even see how that was possible.

"Oh god, Harry," Mr. Weasley said breathing. He seemed to have noticed the cuts on Harry, because his wand was out and pointed at Harry's chest. "Vulnera Sanentur."

"Thanks," Aderes muttered. He let go of Harry and made a step to walk past Dumbledore and nearly hit the ground. For some reason Harry grabbed him before he could and held him back up. "I don't…you…"

"Come on," he said glaring at the teen. "Don't make this difficult."

The teen snorted at that, but didn't say anything. Harry's mind was reeling though. If Aderes was Dumbledore's son there was no way he was evil. Mad no doubt, but then Dumbledore was famous for that same trait. Hermione may had been right in saying the boy was just extremely awkward and had no idea how to interact with others.

"Harry…what happened?" Mr. Weasley pressed. "Ron and Hermione found me, said you were being attacked. Who casted the spell?"

"I did," Harry said getting gasps from all the people present. "What? It was a flare," he said defensively. "Wasn't it?" He turned on Aderes then. "Those red sparks…"

"No, I'm not worried about that one. I meant the mark," Mr. Weasley motioned to the stadium where the skull was still quite visible above it, or what was left of the stadium. A lot of people were at work trying to put the flames out, but there was no doubt that the structure wasn't going to last.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "We were running like you told us to and when we got to the other side of the woods I noticed the stadium was on fire. We didn't want it to burn and catch the whole forest on fire, it was just a few flames at first," he explained quickly when he got dark looks from the adults. "We put them out, but a few were still left and I slipped…it was from gasoline."

"From what?" Came the confused question from a bunch of witches and wizards.

"It's like a potion that makes fire burn faster. It's something muggles use," Harry tried to explain. "When I got up, I found Aderes tied to the goal post, he was unconscious…"

"Harry, I owe you a great debt," Dumbledore said tiredly. "As do you Aderes."

"Shut up," the teen muttered again.

"The mark showed up just before we got Aderes out so…"

"The mark was probably in reference to him," Mr. Weasley said letting out a long breath. "You didn't see anything?"

The witches and wizards were talking amongst themselves and Dumbledore looked exhausted to Harry. It was weird seeing the headmaster fussing over someone else, he kept looking over Aderes and touching the boy's eye, who in return would shove Dumbledore's hand away.

"There were others…in the woods," Aderes said trying to stand taller after he'd gotten his father to leave him alone.

"Probably Apparated already," a witch said.

"No…they didn't," Aderes said. "I wasn't…going down without a fight."

"I have your wand," Dumbledore said and Aderes just managed to grin at him.

"There's about six wizards here, all of them are on the ground," Bagman called out and Dumbledore shot Aderes with a dark glare.

"I only hurt their eyes," he assured him. "Well. I only hurt the first four that way," he admitted smugly. "The last four managed to get hit with some energy and of all things an explosion."

"May I take him home?" Dumbledore finally asked. "I have a great deal of things to yell at him about."

"Yes of course," Bagman said once he'd jogged back over. He gave some orders to the other wizards there, Crouch and Cedric's farther being just two of the many.

"Aderes,"

"Wait," the teen said earning and even darker glare from the headmaster. "Thank you," he said to Harry again this time loud enough for anyone close by to hear. "If you hadn't come I'm not sure I would have made it out. I think I had you pegged wrong. You aren't a stuck up git out looking for attention."

"Me too," Harry said taking Aderes' free hand and shaking it. "I'm Harry," he said grinning at him. "According to everyone I know, I seem to have a death wish."

Aderes seemed taken aback for a second before smiling.

"I'm Aderes, my father causes me to have a death wish," he replied squeezing Harry's hand tightly. "I hope to see you at Hogwarts."

"Same."

"Now we are leaving, before the reporters arrive," Dumbledore said. "Harry, you have my thanks as well. I will be in touch."

Harry nodded and the two were gone, Dumbledore Appariting away with Aderes.

"On that note, I think I would really enjoy some sleep myself," Mr. Weasley said. "You have all the information you need from us?"

"Six suspects on the ground in those woods? A few more right here? I think we have enough people to interrogate for a while," Mr. Crouch said smoothly. "Let us see what we can find out."

Mr. Weasley was leading Ron, Hermione, and Harry towards the tent then before anyone could think of something else to say. He almost seemed to have an extreme urgency about him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. "Why was everyone screaming?"

"Ron, I was screaming it's the dark mark," Hermione said nervously. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you, I don't know what a dark mark is," he said. When they made it back to the tent they were all happy to see Fred, George, and Ginny already back.

"Once your mother hears of this she's going to panic. Let's get some sleep before we head home," Mr. Weasley said tiredly.

"But the dark mark…" Harry said wanting to know what was going on. "What exactly does it mean? Was Voldemort, sorry," he said when everyone shuddered.

"What's so scary about it?" Ron pressed. "It's just a skull and a snake."

"Ron, you're too young to remember. Seeing that mark above your house or anywhere meant you knew you'd be walking in to find a death. It was the worst thing that you could ever find. Thinking everything is just fine until suddenly you see the mark and…you know something will be changed forever," Mr. Weasley said.

"Was he out there tonight," Harry asked. His scar hadn't hurt at all, which was usually his way of detecting Voldemort. Of course, his scar had been hurting for what seemed like no good reason the other day too. Perhaps it wasn't working like it used to.

"I doubt that," Mr. Weasley said quickly. Ginny looked like she was about to cry and both Bill and Charlie looked quite uneasy. Bill had a bed sheet wrapped around his arm from a bad cut, Charlie was covered in a few minor ones. "It was more than likely just some death eaters."

"Death eaters?" Harry asked and Mr. Weasley sighed.

"That's what you-know-who's followers called themselves," Bill explained. "Some of them must have avoided Azkaban after all."

"What in the world happen to you?" Charlie asked.

It was the first time Harry had gotten a good look at himself and the others. All three of them had ripped clothes and were covered in dirt. Harry's hands were both bruised, no doubt from tugging on the ropes and he had some of Aderes' blood on him not to mention his own, while Ron's ankle looked swollen.

"Remember that git from earlier?" Harry asked.

"You mean that kid from the game?" Bill asked darkly.

"Dumbledore's son," Harry corrected him and the room was suddenly filled with shocked looks. "Whoever was behind this intended to kill him," he said quietly. "They'd tied him up, knocked him out inside the stadium and was going to burn it down around him."

"Dumbledore has a son?" all four of the older Weasley brothers asked together.

"Exactly," Harry said looking at Mr. Weasley. "Did you know who he was?"

"I heard a rumor once, but I had no idea it was true," he said tiredly. He sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes. "It was a long time ago. I've never heard anyone actually meeting him. Not that it's really any of our business," Mr. Weasley said.

A silence held in the tent when Mr. Weasley finally ordered them to bed. Ginny and Hermione begged to stay in the boy's tent, which Mr. Weasley agreed was safer and brought their bunk bed into the other tent.

Harry had to admit, he felt a bit better knowing the girls were with them, but he still couldn't drift off. He had so many ideas going through his head he wasn't sure if he'd get any sleep at all. It was almost three a.m., but he was full of adrenaline. They'd had a run in with what may have possibly been death eaters, had watched the world cup, had met Dumbledore's son without knowing who he was until much later on. They'd been attacked, Aderes had almost died.

He wondered more than a few times why Aderes just hadn't told him he was Dumbledore's son. He would have trusted him without a second thought if he'd known. That was when it hit him. Aderes wanted Harry's trust for his own reason, not, because of Dumbledore. The teen was having the same problem Harry was having. He was no doubt being held in high esteem, not, because of who he was, but because of who his father was.

_Now that I know though, I think I can understand him a bit better, _he thought happily. At the least, he hoped so. On the other hand, if he was to judge the teen by his own actions and not Dumbledore's, he came back to the same thought as before, that Aderes was utterly mad. He hoped it would just take a little while to get the teen relaxed and perhaps he wouldn't randomly lose his mind while holding a conversation. Still, he couldn't deny how cool Aderes was when they were in the woods being attacked. The teen was wandless and bleeding, but he'd just taken Harry's wand and managed to take down their attackers with ease. He couldn't help, but wonder if he'd ever be able to do such a thing if the time came.

(X)

Harry nearly fell out of his bunk when Mr. Weasley shook him awake. For a second he was back in the woods, Aderes was on the ground bleeding, he wasn't moving, his chest hurt...

"Harry?" The Gryffindor slipped back into reality his hand going for his glasses. He put them on and gave a nervous look around. It was still night out, had the death eaters come back? "Pack your things, we're going home," Mr. Weasley said and Harry's shoulders dropped out of relief. He nodded looking around for the few things he'd purchased and slipped them into his pockets. He of course had to hold his omnioculars.

Everyone finished packing quickly, no one seemed to want to stay any longer. The festivities were over and in their wake they'd been left to endure a night full of hell. The tent was taken down with magic, Mr. Weasley said he didn't care anymore about rules, just wanted to get everyone back home safely and sure enough they were hiking towards the port keys without delay.

"Have a Merry Christmas…." Came a dazed goodbye from the care taker Mr. Roberts. Hermione looked horrified.

"He'll come too shortly," Mr. Weasley assured her. "Muggles often get disoriented after having their memories altered. It'll sort itself out." Hermione didn't seem so sure, but Mr. Weasley would hear of no arguments and kept them moving.

When they made it to the keeper of the port keys, Mr. Weasley was fighting himself with Basil about getting them out of there. The problem it seemed was that Cedric and his father were not in the group and he didn't want to have the other two wizards stuck there.

"Basil, I understand, but I have to get these kids home and then go to the office. We need to go now," he said stressing the word now. Basil seemed to give in at all, agreeing he could make the Diggory family their own port key. The sun had barely begun to rise when they started their trek down the road until they were finally at the Burrow.

"Thank goodness! Oh thank goodness!" Came Mrs. Weasley's shouts from the door. She'd be standing outside in her nightdress, the daily prophet in her hand. She looked very pale and her eyes were red, no doubt she'd been crying. "I was so worried! I saw the paper and…" she was holding onto Mr. Weasley then, the daily prophet discarded on the ground.

Harry looked down at the paper. The headline clearly stated "SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP," and included a black and white moving photo of the dark mark. He wondered what reporter had actually taken the time to stop running to snap the photo.

"Everyone's alright…oh thank goodness. Alive and well….and my boys," she had let go of Mr. Weasley and was holding onto Fred and George tightly then, everyone looking from one another in slight disbelief.

"Mum, you're strangling us!" The twins whined, but Mrs. Weasley just held them tighter.

"To think the last time we were together we were fighting…and then if You-Know-Who had come…I'd…"

"Molly, we're all alright," Mr. Weasley said soothingly. "Let's go in the house.

"Yeah mum, Harry was the one who got into the fight and had his chest all cut up," Fred said cheerfully.

Mrs. Weasley managed to turn a shade paler and Mr. Weasley and Harry both shot glares at the twin. She released the twins instantly running over to Harry and hugging him, no doubt what Fred had been aiming for.

"A FIGHT?! That wasn't in the paper!" She sobbed pulling him closer. Harry was sure his back was going to break.

"Just a small one, Aderes was helping me," he said as best he could with the small amount of air he was getting.

"Aderes?" She asked looking around.

"Dumbledore's son," Mr. Weasley said. "It seems he's decided Aderes should start attending Hogwarts."

"Probably to keep a better eye on him," George said.

"Probably to scare You-Know-Who away," Fred added. "Anyone with half a brain would be scared to get near that git."

"Have some respect!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. She was back in her normal mode now and was ushering everyone into the house. "That is Dumbledore's son. I will not receive an owl telling me you've done something dreadful to the boy!"

"I doubt they could if they wanted to," Harry said. "He's mad, but he's good."

"Pretty sure he's just mad," Ron said quickly. "He called Hermione a mud-blood."

"He what," Mrs. Weasley asked stopping in her tracks. "Dumbledore's son…?"

"Molly, I'll explain it to you later," Mr. Weasley promised her. "It was an odd situation, but first, can we please have some breakfast? I'm going to need to head into the office. I'm pretty sure the ministry is going to need every person they can get."


	4. Accidental Dream

There's something to be said about tons of multi-tasking….also. I'm amused the second it warmed up just a little bit here, it started snowing again. Chances we'll end up a disaster zone again? Probably fifty percent at this rate. And as soon as it all melts? We'll probably end up as a disaster zone, because of flooding. Why am I laughing?

Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump

Warnings: This story is shonen ai. If you don't like it, don't read it. Shonen ai means gay, boy love, slash, yaoi, whatever you wish to call it. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter will be dating, both of their own free will.

Chapter, 4: Accidental Dream

Mr. Weasley did his best to explain everything that had happened over the past night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filled in the parts he couldn't. Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears again, unsure of who to hug first.

"How horrible," she finally said her arms around Harry again. "Thank goodness Dumbledore's son was there," she said. Ron gave a dark look at that, but Harry couldn't help agreeing. If Aderes hadn't been there, he was sure he'd be dead right now.

_He'd be dead too if I hadn't shown up, _he thought with some pleasantness. In a way they'd saved each other in those woods. It was almost like Harry had managed to find the partner he needed to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters. Surely the teen hated them as much as Harry did. They had tried to kill him too.

Even so his mind was going in so many different directions he didn't know which thought to focus on first. Aderes had said he was part muggle, which meant Dumbledore had slept with a muggle woman. While not surprising, Harry wondered what had happened to her. Perhaps that was why Dumbledore pushed for wizard muggle acceptance? Aderes was most likely raised as a pure blood wizard though, given the words he knew and the fact he could amuse Draco Malfoy of all people.

Then there was the fact that Voldemort's followers had somehow found out that Aderes was present. Was Aderes a bigger target right now than he was? Had that been what Voldemort had been talking about in his dream? Killing Aderes? He couldn't quite remember the details, he knew they'd wanted to kill him, but the other person they'd been talking about….

And how had they managed to get to Aderes, who probably had tons of security around him compared to Harry?

"They must have been really determinded," he whispered to himself.

"Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sorry, just kind of hungry," he lied.

"Oh my goodness! You're right," she said quickly going into a cooking frenzy. Pots and pans were flying everywhere, breakfast coming together with ease. Harry just hoped he'd be able to eat it.

(X)

"Harry, you've a letter dear!"

Harry's heart lept at that. He was sure the letter must be Sirius' reply. It wasn't like he had a large amount of friends after all, at least not many that were close enough to write him. He took the steps two at a time nearly killing himself on Crookshanks who had decided to lounge on the very last step of the stair case. Stumbling into the kitchen he looked around until he spotted the owl sitting on the table. A loud screech from Hermione's cat alerted Harry to Ron's nearby presence, Hermione close behind.

"Be careful Ron!" He heard her shout.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked appearing in the kitchen.

"…Aderes…" Harry muttered. Harrry couldn't remember a time when his good mood had dropped so fast. He'd been thrilled at the thought of finally receiving reply from Sirius. He looked down at the school owl who to Harry's dismay was waiting patiently.

"Guess that means he wants a response." He sat down his adrenalin depleted. He'd just seen the teen, what could he possibly want? He opened the letter and began reading.

Harry, I'm aware I thanked you, but according to my father, I didn't sound grateful while doing it. I hope the contents of the package I sent is a suitable enough thanks.

Harry reread the letter before he noticed the owl also had a shoe box sized parcel attached to its leg.

"What do you reckon's in the box?" Ron asked.

"Something useful, I'll bet," Hermione said.

Harry doubted it would be anything useful. The school term hadn't even started yet.

"I'm a bit worried to open this," he admitted removing the box. He poked it making sure it didn't move or explode before untying the string and lifting lid off. "Oh…he is definitely Dumbledore's son," Harry said with a grin. He turned the box over emptying the contents, tons of different kinds of candy spilling out over the table. If there was one thing for sure that Harry knew about Dumbledore, it was the headmaster enjoyed his sweets. It seemed as Aderes had told him, he did as well.

"Whoa," Ron said examining the contents. "You know, we helped save him too," the Gryffindor said nudging Harry.

"There's no way I can eat all this by myself," Harry laughed. He was about to start sorting the candy when the owl let out a screech. "Right," Harry said quickly. He took the quill and ink Ron had gotten from his kitchen counter and grabbed the letter Aderes had just send him.

Definitely an appropriate thank you.

He had written it quickly, he wanted to get back to the items and handed the letter to the owl.

"All done," he assured the owl who gave him a quick look and flew off.

"This is not what I expected," Hermione said slipping into one of the chair beside Harry. "How is this helpful?"

"It makes you feel better," Harry said handing her a sugar quill. "Come on, you can enjoy yourself while studying, can't you?"

Hermione let out a sigh at that, but took the quill anyway. There as a large assortment of candies, some Harry had never seen before. He didn't even know so many different kinds of candies existed.

"Some of these are foreign," Hermione said holding up a dragon shaped cookie that shot red filling from its mouth.

"Those are from Romania!" Ron said grabbing the tin the dragon cookies had been in. "Bill sent these to us once. They're brilliant. Best to start with the head," he finished biting the head off first. It stopped moving instantly, but that stopped the mess it was making.

Intrigued Harry grabbed one and tried it himself. They were delicious to say the very least. The cookie part reminded him of a chocolate chip cookie, the inside strawberry jelly.

"I bet he's traveled a lot," Hermione said pleasantly. "I wonder if Professor Dumbledore was still home schooling him even when school was in session? Maybe he had the best of the best private tutors," she went on a dreamily look in her eye. "He could have had the best teachers from anywhere…."

"Why not ask him?" Harry asked a jelly slung half hanging from his mouth. He had a feeling half his year was going to be spent keeping Hermione and Aderes from killing each other while they were dating. "He definitely knew things I didn't…he could cast spells without saying them and he used my wand like it was his own," he said not too happy about that fact.

"Well he asked didn't he?" Hermione said looking at Harry. "To use your wand?"

"Of course—"

"Well your wand isn't about to disobey you, when you said it's okay."

"Really?" Harry had no idea his wand was capable of making conscious discussions. The idea kind of worried him, but at least he knew he could scream no and Aderes wouldn't be able to attack him with it. "He could cast spells without his wand too…and he knew all these hexes and curses." He let out a sigh his eyes falling on a small pack of pumpkin pastries. He opened it taking one out and bit into it.

"They don't even start teaching nonverbal spells until our sixth year," she said her eyes wide. "He's going to be able to teach us so much!"

"What makes you think we want to learn from that git," Ron said. He'd gathered all the chocolate frogs and was removing the wizarding cards from them. As a result the kitchen table was covered in chocolate frogs hopping and croaking around everywhere.

"He could help us with so much though!" She argued. "Ron, we have O.W.L.s next year, we need to be prepared."

"…Mum will kill me if I get less O.W.L.s than Fred and George," he agreed halfheartedly.

"See, this is a great opportunity. He needs friends, we need to learn all that we can and Harry. He obviously knows how to duel. You two can practice together."

"Yeah…that wouldn't be bad," Harry admitted. The thought of learning how to fight like Aderes made him excited again. If he could duel like him, he would definitely stand a better chance against Voldemort. "So…we're all agreed. We're going to use Aderes for his brains this year?" Harry asked getting surprised looks from both his friends. "Well, that's the way you two are making it sound."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said her face going red. "I think once he's gotten used to us we'll be great friends."

"Yeah real great. You see the way he was yellin at Dumbledore?" Ron pointed out.

"Some people have weird relationships," Hermione said quickly. "Professor Dumbledore didn't once look out of place when they were bickering. Well, not until he started using that word…"

The two boys nodded at that. It was true. Dumbledore seemed to get a great deal of amusement out of Aderes, no doubt why Dumbledore had written the letter as he had. He'd expected Harry to feel the same. Perhaps after he got used to the boy…

"Hey, what are these?" Harry asked grabbing for a small jar of sweets. Ron had been avoiding them like the plague. Harry's hand slipped, the top popping off and out crawled hundreds of what looked to be charmed liquorice spiders. They over took the table along with the frogs, but didn't stop there. Ron let out a loud scream and ran out of the kitchen without a second look back, Mrs. Weasley rushing into the kitchen.

"Lick'O'Rish spiders," Hermione said looking amused.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded her eyes falling onto the table. "Where did you get all these?"

"Aderes," Harry laughed.

"Well…put these up dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She waved her wand, all the candy landing back into the box, the lid on it. "I don't want you to ruin your lunch."

"Not a chance," Harry grinned at her. He loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking and could never get enough of it. Luckily for him, she was willing to feed him as much as he wanted.

(X)

The only thing that seemed to get Harry's mind off of everything was Quidditch, thus Ron and Harry spent the rest of their day playing. Yes, he was exhausted by the time they'd come back in from dinner, but it was a good exhaustion. He was covered in sweat, his muscles were sore, but he felt slightly liberated.

After dinner both Ron and him took turns showering and then came into the den to sit. Harry decided to polish his broom stick with the service kit he'd gotten from Hermione the year before and Ron was eating some more of the candy that Aderes had sent a few days before. Hermione was sitting in a stuffed chair with her book Standard book of spells grade 4 propped on her knees. She was sucking on the sugar quill happily. She'd told Harry the other day it was one of the more expensive ones. Considering she'd been using it for the whole week now, Harry believed her.

They'd spent their entire week this way. Harry and Ron running off to play Quidditch to avoid Hermione who was trying to get them to study. Harry just wanted some time to clear his thoughts. Tomorrow they'd be back on the Hogwarts express and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. While he was thrilled to go back to Hogwarts, was hoping to get an explanation from Dumbledore about his scar, since Sirius had yet to send a reply, to start getting some tips from Aderes, he also felt like the entire year was going to be a disaster. Something about throwing Aderes into the mix just felt wrong. While he trusted the boy a bit more now, he still thought the teen might get them killed.

He didn't really want to bring any of this up to his friends though. Hermione would just defend Aderes to the end, Ron would call the teen every name in the book, at least if his mom wasn't around, but say he has great taste in candy. Harry felt like he was the only one really giving any thought to the whole matter. Just the fact that Aderes was Dumbledore's son would be enough to spark interest in the school.

"Does everyone have all their things packed up?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She'd been fidgeting back and forth all day watching the grandfather clock in their den. Harry enjoyed it, because instead of giving the time, the clock told the exact locations for all the family members. Right now Mr. Weasley's hand was on work.

"Few more things to get in there," Harry said. He put his broom kit aware, threw his broom over his shoulder and headed up the steps. The loud crash of thunder threw him, he'd completely forgotten it was raining outside. He set his broom down on his bed, Ron coming in seconds later.

"Doesn't seem right," Ron said going over to his own trunk. "School comes too soon."

"Better than the Dursley's," Harry said instantly. While he didn't exactly enjoy the homework, he loved Hogwarts. Hogwarts would always be his first home. He sat down on the bed going through the supplies Mrs. Weasley had gotten for him. He was glad to see she'd gotten refills for some of his potion items, he'd been running low on a few. His books were also wrapped, so he started removing the paper and shoved them into his trunk.

"Here you are," Mrs. Weasley said coming into the room without warning and passing out clean laundry. Harry took his, glad for clean clothes and placed them into his trunk.

"Mum, you've given me one of Ginny's dresses," Ron said holding up a long robe covered in lace and frills.

"Of course I haven't, those are yours," she said.

"Mine?" Ron asked slowly a look of horror coming onto his face. "Why would I wear these…? They look horrible! Like a girl's dress!"

"They look just fine!" Mrs. Weasley shouted her face turning red. "Your father and brothers have them," She said hotly. "Harry has them."

Harry's heart fell immediately and he opened the only unwrapped package he had left. To his relief his looked like a normal robe, only a dark green. It did seem to have a slight mix of a muggle's tuxedo around the upper half, but Harry was quite willing to deal with that compared to Ron's laces.

"Why does his look like that?" Ron groaned. "His look fine! I'd wear something like that!"

"Because I had to go to a second hand shop and there were only so many choices!"

"Well I'd rather go naked!"

"Then go naked! And Harry, send me a picture, goodness knows I could do with a good laugh!" She stormed out of the room with that the door slamming hard behind her.

"I'm not wearing these," Ron said again throwing the dress robes onto the floor. "How can she expect me to wear these?"

"Maybe Hermione knows a spell to alter them?" He suggested. If any of them knew of a way to make the robes look decent, it'd be Hermione. "I bet she knows something."

"You think so?" Ron asked eyeing the robes. "I mean if we could just get rid of all the lace…and the ribbons…"

"I bet she can," he said firmly.

"Yeah, you're right. Hermione knows how to do everything," Ron said cheerfully. He picked the robes up from his floor and haphazardly threw them into his trunk. "Not treating them with respect until they look good though."

Harry just shook his head at that. His friend worried him sometimes.

"Here," he said throwing Ron a chocolate skeleton. "Calm down."

Ron grinned at him and bit off the skeleton's arm.

"Deal."

(X)

It took Harry a moment for him to recognize his surroundings, or in other words, to realize he was no longer in the burrow. He was standing in an empty room, the same one Voldemort had been sitting in next to the fire weeks ago. His stomach sank as he looked around for some way to get out. The windows were boarded shut and he was wandless. He ran towards the door and tugged to not avail. The door wouldn't budge.

A sound from behind him made him jump around. At first he didn't see the source, but then he noticed movement and saw the giant snake slithering on the floor towards him. He took a few steps back trying to think of any other way he might get out. The fireplace didn't have a fire and he had no floo powder.

"Stop," he hissed in the snake language. Nagini did stop at and raised herself up to get a better look at Harry. "I'm not here to hurt you," he added.

There was a small click, the door suddenly creaking as it slid forward. He was out of the room shutting the door behind him in seconds. He remembered the hall, in fact the muggle Voldemort had killed lied there on the ground still, his body unmoving and pale. Then he was no longer there. He was in a magnificent looking room, one that could easily place the Dursley's whole house into it with room for yard.

"What are you doing here?" Again Harry jerked. He noticed two people standing in the room, one was on the giant company bed with a large green comforter on it reading a book, the other one was standing next to it.

"You let them take me," the one standing said. "You disarmed the charms," he said angrily.

"Did not," the one on the bed said casually. "Probably my dad—"

"I expected more from you."

"Get out," the one on the bed snapped. Harry crept forward so he could get a better look and recognized the two boys immediately. Draco was the one on the bed, Aderes the one standing next to it. "I am to follow you when you nearly got yourself killed? You had to be saved by Potter of all people!"

"It was necessary," Aderes roared. "If someone had not dropped the shields I would not have been struck in the head and tied up."

"If Voldemort had been struck and tied up, he would have escaped."

"Is that your final choice?" Aderes asked angrily. "You want to follow some half snake freak?"

"Too crazy to understand that?" Draco snorted at him. "Or just too stupid?"

The look of rage that swept over Aderes' face frightened Harry. He had the sinking feeling that if Aderes wanted, he could probably destroy the entire house, mansion?, and everyone within it.

"You'll regret that choice," the teen said his voice deathly calm. "And when you come begging for my help, I'm going to laugh in your face."

"Empty threats," Draco shouted.

"Tell me that after your father climbs out of prison and your mother doesn't have to whore herself to Voldemort to survive." Draco's head snapped out and Harry was sure a fight was going to break out, not that Harry could blame either one of them. Aderes was taking things too far, Draco was defending his parents, even if it was to Voldemort.

Harry saw Draco's wand rise and without thinking he tackled Aderes to the floor. To Harry's complete shock, Aderes did go down with him. He landed on top of the teen and was looking down at him, unsure of what to do. He didn't really expect to have solidly connected with anything, it'd just been an instinctive reaction.

"What in the hell?" Draco asked dropping his wand and looking over the side of bed at Aderes fallen form. "Did you lose balance?"

"There's something on me," the teen said his hands going up. His hands started at Harry's legs, his face going red when they went to Harry's hips. "It's a person."

"What?"

Harry tried to remove himself then, but Aderes was holding on tight. He slid himself out from under Harry, still pinning the Gryffindor down by the thighs.

"You don't have any sisters do you?" Aderes asked looking at the Slytherin.

"No…."

"Anyone that's good with invisibility spells?" Draco shook his head again. "Well then. I don't take well to an attempt of rape while I'm fighting with my friend," Aderes hissed. Harry struggled with all his might to remove himself from the snare then. The last thing on his mind had been rape. He couldn't believe he'd the words he was hearing. And hadn't Draco and Aderes just been about to kill each other? "If you want me that badly," he said one hand holding Harry down, the other going up until he found his neck. He bit down hard Harry gasping and still trying to pull away. It only caused him more pain though and he had to stop struggling, at least until Aderes removed his teeth from his skin.

"Shouldn't bite things you can't see. You have no idea what you just put in your mouth," Draco said with obvious mock concern.

"I'm not worried," Aderes snickered. "Let them panic."

(X)

Harry was awake, his scar hurting, worse, his neck hurting. Everyone else in the room was still asleep and the sky was still dark, the rain still falling. Harry climbed out of the bed, slipped out of the room and headed for the bathroom. He shut the door, the candle giving off more than enough light and examined his neck in the mirror. Sure enough there was a bruise forming, even a bit of blood to his horror.

_What in the bloody hell…_He closed his eyes trying to recall every detail. He'd gotten out of the room, he'd ran into Aderes of all people and then bit….only to wake up with the bruise for proof.Aderes had accidentally grabbed his thighs….He started splashing cold water onto his face and neck. It had to have been a bad dream. Something like that just didn't happen. The bruise showing back in the mirror told him otherwise and he stormed out of the bathroom. He wanted Hedwig back so he could send an owl demanding from Aderes what was going on, but the idea seemed insane. How do you send a letter asking someone if they dreamt of biting you? Of feeling your entire body...

What a crazy dream. Besides. Even if it wasn't a dream he hadn't exactly come into that room announced…he couldn't scream to get their attention. It'd been a complete accident…though Aderes' response had been the craziest of all. Someone could have been trying to kill him, instead he thought they were trying to sleep with him? What fourth year student thought like that?

As silently as he could he went back into the room slipping under the covers. His stomach was turning, his mind racing again, which no doubt was what caused the crazy dream to begin with. He felt tears threatening to come out, but he held them back.

"It was just a dream," he told himself firmly. Even this could be a dream. He promised himself in the morning everything would be fine and there would be no mark, things would be back to normal and he would go to school and start the year off well.

(X)

A loud crash of thunder had Harry awake, or what he'd thought was thunder. It turned out to be Ron's trunk being pulled out of the room.

"Sorry," Ron said when he saw Harry sitting up in the bed looking around. He wasn't sure if he'd ever have a decent full night sleep again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Bad dream," Harry said falling back down onto the bed, his hand going to his forehead out of habit rather than pain.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked quickly running over to him.

"What? My scar?" Harry asked putting his glasses on. "No, just kind of ticked off," he said. "Guess we need to eat breakfast and get out of here."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He changed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt before grabbing his own trunk to drag down the stairs. It didn't take long, they managed to get down the stairs without any problems, thankfully Crookshanks was watching from the couch this time.

"Harry?" Hermione said coming out of the kitchen. "Did you and Ron get into a fight with a vampire last night?"

"What?" Harry asked giving her an odd look until he remembered everything, his hand going to his neck. "Don't tell me there's a bite mark there…"

"Yes…"

"Hermione, I will explain later, please tell me you know how to hide this."

"Why?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "Did Ron—"

"No, I swear it wasn't Ron." His words seemed to assure her, because she pulled out her wand, said a spell quietly and the mark was hidden. He of course had no intentions of telling her what did happen. She'd kill him if she found out that it was Aderes that had bit him, not to mention think he's lost his mind.

Harry went into the kitchen and grabbed two of the pieces of toast from the large pile Mrs. Weasley had made. He almost dropped both pieces too when he noticed Amos Diggory, Cedric's father's head sticking out of the fire place. Mr. Weasley was talking to him hurriedly as if it was no big deal that his head was in a fire.

"Does this…um happen a lot?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," the other Gryffindor said grabbing some toast.

"Oh…alright." He bit down on his toast listening in to the conversation then.

"And then his dustbins went off. Arthur we have to get him out. He starts his new job today and everything. We're counting on him," Amos said quickly. "Why he picked last night of all days. Is there any way to get him off with a warning?"

"I'll do everything I can. I'm sure there are ways to fix this," Mr. Weasley said just as fast. He wrote a few things down on a piece of parchment, gave it to Molly and took a piece of toast. "I'm sorry I can't come with."

"It's no problem," Mrs. Weasley said patting her husband on the shoulder. "Just go save Moody," she told him. He nodded and was out the door. "Would you care for some toast?" Mrs. Weasley asked the floating head.

"Sure, thank you." Mrs. Weasley used the fire tongs and placed the piece of toast into the floating head's mouth.

"Danks agun," he said before vanishing.

"Who's moody?" Harry asked trying to draw any attention that might have been on him away.

"He used to work at the ministry," Fred told him.

"He's a retired Auror," Charlie said. "One of the best," he saw the look on Harry's face and smiled. "He was in charge of putting dark wizard's away. Most of Azkaban is filled up with wizard's he caught. He's made a lot of enemies though."

"There's a reason he's called mad-eye-moody," Fred added.

"Completely nutters now—"

"Enough," Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the twins. "Your father thinks very highly of Mad-eye-moody."

"And dad collects plugs," Fred muttered under his breath getting a laugh from George.

"I didn't know the ministry had a job to get rid of dark wizards. Shouldn't they have been the ones fighting against Vol..I mean you-know-who?"

"Well, they did try of course dear. There just wasn't enough of them," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Harry didn't feel like the Aurors did a good enough job then. Even if there was a limited amount of them, they should have been fighting enough to save his parents. He wondered if the Aurors had really tried or not since Voldemort was still alive and his followers had even managed to escape Azkaban recently.

"Oh and we're going to have to travel by muggle means this time," Mrs. Weasley said uneasily. "Arthur tried to get ministry vehicles again, but there just wasn't any to spare."

"Should be alright," Harry said cheerfully. He was sure as long as they arrived on time at the Hogwart's express it wouldn't be much of an issue. He just needed to make sure he got to Hogwarts on time so he could kill Aderes if possible. His hand went to his neck then when the thought occurred to him, looks from everyone in the kitchen falling on him. "Just slept wrong," he said.

"We'll have to walk to get to the phone to get the cabs," Mrs. Weasley said. "So let's hurry up."

Harry hadn't thought about that, but one quick look around the kitchen told him he should have. Of course the Weasley's didn't have a telephone. He was glad he'd asked Hermione to cast the spell now on his neck instead of using some sort of cream that would just wash off.

"Well then," Harry said forcing a grin on his face. "Ready to face our next year?"

"No," Ron said.

"You'll enjoy it," Bill told them. "It would be shocking if you didn't."

Harry wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but they were ushered out the door then and Harry was more focused on avoiding muddy puddles than Bill's words.

(TBC)

Ahahaha…I had to go and make myself toast after writing this….


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Alright, I state the usual here. Also, sorry things were going well and then I stopped. A bunch of issues came up at my job and then I had the joy of being sick enough to cough up blood for a few days. Not the first time, doubt it'll be the last. Even so hard to write and focus while spewing blood. Sorry about that.

Notes: (X) Is pov change and or time jump

Warnings: It's shonen ai. If you don't like that, don't read. Slash, yaoi, boy love, whatever you wish to call it.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I do not. Granted, the books wouldn't be nearly as entertaining and fun had I been the writer, so thank you Rowling.

Chapter, 5: Back to Hogwarts

"You'll think he'll be on the train?" Harry asked. They were all cramped into a single taxi cab, two other cabs carrying Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. They found out quite quickly that Crookshanks did not like car rides, while Ron's owl pig adored it. Thus, they were being onslaught by Pig's constant hoots and Crookshanks growls, other times his claws.

"I wouldn't think so," Hermione said grabbing her long orange tabby and pulling him into her lap. "He'd probably come with his father, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He really wanted to mutter a curse. He hadn't thought about Aderes completely skipping out of riding the train. He'd hoped to confront the boy in an empty compartment and demand an explanation as to what had happened. On the other hand, Aderes may demand to know the same thing. There was no actual guarantee that Aderes was actually the source behind his weird dream or the mark on his neck. He needed to think it over, because the last thing he wanted to do was anger the teen, perhaps if he talked to Dumbledore first…

"You think he has a whole stash of those sweets at the school?" Ron asked looking hopeful.

"If he's anything like his dad, yeah," Harry said jumping when Crookshanks ran across his lap. The cat meowed loudly, jumped off his lap and hid behind his legs.

"Ron, you can't just expect people to give you things."

"I'm not," the Gryffindor said hotly. "I was just thinking…if we're all buddies than maybe he'll give out more on birthdays or something…."

"You're hopeless," Hermione sighed.

"Hopeful," he corrected her and she scowled at him.

"I really don't know what to expect though," he said getting his friends' attention back. "I just hope everything works out. I could use a relaxing term for once."

"Like that'll ever happen. Not with the teachers we got," Ron reminded Harry darkly. Harry agreed, but didn't say anything. The prospect of having to endure tons of homework, tests, and who knew what else would just make him want to run instead of attend school.

"If you two just studied enough, you wouldn't have those problems," Hermione said. "The work they give us will be nothing compared to next year. Enjoy this one while it lasts."

"Thanks for cheering us up," Ron muttered.

The taxi stopped at Kings Cross, seemingly thrilled to have them out of his cab. The other two drivers looked just as happy. They emptied out their things throwing them onto a trolley. Once they were sure they had everything they pushed their belongings into the nice dry, crowded station and waited.

"Well, we definitely won't have to buy lunch on the train," Harry grinned.

"Is that all you two are going to do is eat candy until you puke?" Hermione demanded.

"Probably," Ron said looking at Harry and shrugging. "There a reason we shouldn't?"

"We need to focus," she said. The others arrived in the station shortly after. They entered the Hogwart's Express after going through platform nine and three quarters. Harry almost let out a breath, his excitement returning to him. He would be heading back to school, back to home. He'd be around others like him and he'd be safe.

"See you guys soon," Charlie said. He gave Ginny a tight hug, the older students curious now.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll see," Charlie promised him. "Just don't let that ministry worker know. He'd go mad if he heard I mentioned it."

"Mentioned what?" George whined.

"I'll probably take some time off to join in the fun," Bill said everyone switching their gazes from Charlie to Bill now. "Makes me wish I was still attending Hogwarts…"

"This doesn't have to do with Aderes does it?" Harry asked suppressing a groan.

"What? Of course not," Bill snorted. "This is way better than finding out Dumbledore has a kid."

The train whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley started pushing the six onto the train.

"Thanks for having us Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh the pleasure was mine," Mrs. Weasley replied hugging each of them. "I'd say see you at Christmas, but I suspect you'll be staying at the school with all that's going on," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out tonight, I'm sure," she told them and the train gave off the last warning and slowly started to pull away. They found an empty compartment, stored their things and sat down.

"Now what?" Harry asked looking at his two friends. "What do you think is going on at the school?"

"No idea," Ron muttered. "Wish we did though. Seems like everyone, but us knows."

"Forget about that," Hermione whispered. "Harry. You should really be studying. You could have been hurt or worse over the summer and yet you think it'll be okay to just lazy around?"

"I didn't say I was going to be lazy all year," Harry said defensively. "I told you I'd get help from Aderes," he said hoping saying the teen's name would get Hermione off his back and day dreaming instead.

"…Hold on," she said getting to her feet and putting her ear to the wall. They listened for a few moments, Draco bragging voice floating into their compartment. He was going on about how his father had tried to get him to go to some other school called Durmstrang.

"They actually teach the dark arts there, not just defense against it," Draco snorted. "And of course with Dumbledore being a muggle-lover. He knows the headmaster at Durmstrang quite well. They're good friends."

"Then go change schools," they heard another voice say.

"My mother didn't want me going too far," Draco said quickly. Harry could almost hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Why is he on the train?" Harry asked. He couldn't decide if he was angry about the fact or overly excited he might get an answer sooner than he had thought he would.

"Maybe he wasn't staying at the school over the summer?" Hermione suggested moving away from the wall. "He's right though. If Draco's so determined to learn dark arts then he should go there."

"What compartment do you think Harry Potter is in?" Aderes yelled and Harry cringed. He was willing to bet that Aderes knew exactly where he was and was saying it loudly on purpose. He wanted to confront the boy, surely, but what point would there be with others in the compartment? He could always try to hint around about it he supposed.

Many of their friends stepped into the compartment and visited with them. They were constantly going on about Qudditch, which Hermione got bored with and pulled out her book of standard spells 4. She started practicing a summoning spell while Harry, Ron, and the others talked heatedly about the World Cup.

Harry truly thought he'd get to avoid a run in with Aderes, but just as he'd begun to relax, the door to their compartment slid open, Aderes, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there.

"Ah. Just who I was looking for," Aderes said grinning at them.

"You knew I was in here from the start," Harry said and Aderes raised an eyebrow looking amused.

"So you were listening in on us." Harry's face turned red and Aderes walked in ignoring the glares from everyone else in the compartment. "I wonder…were you the one listening on…other things?" he asked and Harry's face went deep crimson. "I knew it."

"You were in my house Potter?" Draco demanded and everyone went silent, their eyes on Harry. Hermione looked quite alarmed and Ron kept his eyes' on Harry looking shocked.

"Of course he wasn't," Aderes said calmly. "I was just joking with him." He leaned closer to Harry to whisper into his ear. "Yet it was you….wasn't it?"

"And you owe me," Harry whispered harshly.

"Hmm…" Aderes snickered at that and messed some of Harry's hair up. "You're okay." His eyes were lingering on Harry's neck and the Gryffindor decided enough was enough. He stood up glaring down at Aderes.

"We need to talk privately," he said the anger in his voice evident.

"Where do you expect to find an empty compartment Potter?" Draco sneered.

"The walls are paper," Aderes said nonchalantly. "Wait until we're off the train."

Growling the Gryffindor took his seat back beside Aderes. He wanted answers now, he wanted to find out how it was possible for this freak of a kid to bite him in a dream, or whatever it was, and for him to wake up with the same wounds.

Draco didn't seem to know what to do from that point either, because he kept looking around the compartment, everyone glaring at each other, besides Aderes who looked amused and Harry who was to angry and tired to even bother.

"Going to join in Potter? I know how much you love attention," Draco started and Harry shifted his gaze to the Slytherin.

"Join what exactly?"

"Come off it, you know what I'm talking about. The big event."

This got everyone in the compartments attention besides Aderes.

"Event?" Harry asked. The event was no doubt what Ron's family had been hinting at all summer, only Percy would hear nothing of it. Harry couldn't quite blame him. While he did want to know, he knew all too well that the rest of the wizarding world would know if Ron found out. "Does this have to do with the dress robes?"

"You really don't know," Draco started and burst into a fit of laughter, Crabbe and Goyle joining in. If Harry cared any more he'd have gotten mad, but instead he dropped his head against the seat and closed his eyes. "And you, half your family works for the ministry, somehow, and they didn't even tell you? I've known since the holiday began!"

"Well how wonderful for you," Ron spat. "Now tell us what it is."

"No," the slytherin said gleefully. "You can wait like the commoner you are and find out at the school." With another grin he moved out of the compartment going back to his own, the two body guards following him.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Harry asked when he noticed Aderes was still sitting beside him.

"Because I spent the first half of the train ride with him and I'll be spending the second half with you."

Harry opened an eye at that. Everyone was staring at both of them.

"Neville, this is Aderes," Harry said tiredly having forgotten the other teen hadn't met him yet. "He's a git, but he's Dumbeldore's son, so we've been tolerating him."

"Oh," Neville said quickly his eyes widening. "I didn't know he had a son."

"No one seems to," Harry said looking back at the glaring teen. "Probably for good reason."

The rest of the ride was in silence, save for the random questions Hermione kept asking Aderes about classes. She seemed to have completely forgotten their encounter in the Quidditch box. She kept asking whatever seemed to pop into her mind, chatting excitedly. Aderes was answering, but he looked extremely bored. Eventually it was time for them to change into their robes. With a sigh Harry got up and started rummaging through his trunk. When he pulled the robe out he noticed Aderes was watching him.

"Aren't you going to go change?" he asked. Dumbledore's son or not, everyone at Hogwarts had to wear robes.

"I was going to watch you change first," he said smugly.

Harry wasn't quite sure what came over him at that moment. His face was burning and before he knew it he had managed to get Aderes out of the compartment and slammed the door shut. Some of the glass cracked, Hermione gasping and he pulled out his wand locking the door.

"Not even taking our clothes off," he muttered slipping the robe on over his muggle clothes. "What a freak." He could hear Aderes laughter from the other side of the door, which just made him angrier.

"He' just teasing you," Hermione said cooly. "I wouldn't let it bother you—"

"Didn't hear him saying he wanted to watch you change," Harry shot at her. Hermione looked away her face red. "Sorry," he said quickly. "He just really annoys me."

"He annoys everyone," Ron pointed out, Harry nodding quickly in agreement. How anyone could manage to press every single button a person has…to happily poke at anyone….Harry just couldn't get his mind wrapped around it. Did Aderes really want to be friends or was he just going out of his way to make Harry go mad? It would be so simple for him to get Harry's trust…to use it against him so he'd look like a fool at Hogwarts….

He let out a groan, his head dropping into his hands. He knew he was over thinking things. Aderes wouldn't have purposely put his life in danger just to win Harry's trust, he was just some kid…Dumbledore's kid. There were easier ways to get to Harry without tying yourself to a burning pole.

"He makes me tired," he said finally when he noticed his friends looking at him. "I don't know how I'm going to manage school this year. I just know he'll be sorted into Gryffindor. He'll be driving me mad the whole time…"

"I don't know," Hermione said taking her seat once she'd changed. "He could end up in Ravenclaw just as easily. He's smart…even if it can be a little bit…weird."

"You mean mad, off his rocker?" Ron added earning a glare from Hermione.

"Well, if he's Dumbledore's son…he's probably not that bad," Neville tried.

"You would think so," Harry muttered. "I guess there's no point in worrying about it. He'll have to sleep sometime right?"

The train stopped and the four friends braced themselves for the rain. It was pouring down harder there than it had at the station and lightning was lighting the sky up every few moments. The friends climbed off the train heading for the horseless carriages. Harry instantly noticed his friend Hagrid and ran towards him.

"Hey Hagrid!" He shouted the thunder sounding again. The half-giant turned to regard Harry for a moment and recognizing him waved.

"Harry," he said happily. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown," he said cheerfully.

"Let's hope not," Harry said his eyes falling onto the hundreds of carriages leading up to the school. Harry wasn't surprised to see Aderes standing near a carriage, his arms folded across his chest. He raised an eyebrow at Harry and climbed in without a word.

"…I'll see you guys at the table," Harry said following the teen. He knew he'd get hell from his friends, but he needed to have this conversation. As soon as he was in, the door slammed shut, the carriage slowly heading towards the school. "This private enough?" He asked somewhat angrily. He'd never gone to the school without at least one of his friends beside him and it felt awkward and almost like a betrayal that he was riding with Aderes of all people to the school.

"I wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't," Aderes said with a slight shrug. "So what exactly is it you need from me?"

"I don't need anything from you!" He almost shouted and managed to stop himself. "I want to know why I have a bite mark on my neck, because you attacked me in a dream."

"So it was you," Aderes said getting up and coming over to the other side of the carriage. He examined Harry's neck, moving Harry's robe collar down without any permission. "A concealment spell?" He asked with a snicker. "Are you that embarrassed?"

"I was asleep in a room with three of my friends, yes," he snapped. "I wake up with something like that on me and all three of them sit and wonder who did it."

"Fair enough," the teen said removing his hand from Harry's robes. "I didn't think it would carry over. Interesting. How did you get past all of Draco's mansion's protection spells anyway?"

"I was hoping you'd know. I was dreaming, I know I was…I was asleep and I was back….somewhere…"

"Somewhere isn't going to get an answer out of me," Aderes countered and Harry let out a sigh.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I see…Alright."

"There's this house, it's a muggle house. Voldemort was there only…he wasn't himself. He was weak. This is the second time I've dreamt of this place. Voldemort's snake was there, she was trying to kill me. I tried hard to get through the door…to get away before she could hurt me and…I ended up in Draco's room. I thought he was going to kill you so I…." He wasn't sure what was coming over him. He'd never so easily split his guts to anyone. He couldn't understand why he was telling Aderes everything when he could barely stand the guy. He was telling him more than he had his two best friends…

"And then you tackled me and I bit you," Aderes finished for him. "That's interesting…was your first dream like that?"

"No…someone had died. He'd killed a muggle," he said.

"Oh…" This actually seemed to disturb Aderes and Harry felt glad that he'd managed to unnerve the boy. "So you were taken somewhere…and I had, had every intention of leaving a mark…your form felt human enough or I'd have ripped your entire throat open." Harry nearly fell over at that. He'd said it so casually, almost like it he'd mentioned eating dinner.

"What's—"

"Shut up," the teen said, Harry's anger flaring back up. "No, seriously. I can't talk to you right now."

"Excuse me?" The Gryffindor demanded. "You're talking about ripping my throat out—"

"Not your throat," he corrected him the carriage lurching to a stop. "Don't talk to your friends' about anything private either. You're being watched," he told him. "I'm going to have to see about this. We'll get it taken care of."

"We'll?" Harry asked wondering quickly if he should believe the teen or not.

"Yeah. Look just act like everything's normal. Pretend you're a normal student."

"I am," he growled.

"Sure," Aderes said that smug smile returning to his face. "Just hold on. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He slipped out of the carriage then leaving behind an extremely confused Harry. He wasn't sure what had just happened, if Aderes was lying through his teeth and trying to screw with him or if he was really being watched. Worse, the damned teen had gotten out of the carriage without answering a single one of Harry's question.

"ADERES!" He screamed jumping out of the carriage. He looked around, but couldn't find the teen amongst the hundreds of other students. He scanned the crowd, but without seeing any signs of him he let out a growl and started towards the castle. That kid was tricky that's for sure, but what could he do? If he was telling Harry the truth then he could put Hermione and Ron in danger if he said anything to them. He didn't think it was possible anyone could watch him in Hogwarts, but then. He didn't think getting bit in a dream would carry over to the real world either.

He decided he could find and strangle the teen later for driving him mad and headed into the school with all the other soaked students. He was glad to be inside until he saw that Peeves had an armful of water balloons that he was throwing at groups of students.

Harry watched from the door wondering if he should make a dash for it or not. He noticed Ron and was about to run over to him when a water balloon came crashing down onto his head and burst open.

"PEEVES!" The red head groaned. He shot a glare up at the ghost and had to quickly move to avoid another one.

"He just wanted to make sure you actually took a bath before the feast," Harry heard Malfoy's voice. He spotted the Slytherin at the doorway of the Great Hall grinning. He looked absolutely thrilled to hear Ron shouting curses at him and disappeared into the hall without another word.

"Nice one Peeves, make sure you get Malfoy," Fred said as his twin and he walked through the hall. The ghost gave a quick nod and vanished just as Professor McGonagall came storming out into the hallway. She started looking around, but seeing nothing returned back to the hall. Seconds later he heard a loud scream followed by a room full of applause and couldn't help grinning. He knew that Malfoy had been soaked upon Fred's request and sure enough when he walked into the hall he saw Draco standing and looking livid, his entire body soaked. It seemed Peeves had dropped all his remaining water balloons onto the Slytherin.

"I knew I liked that ghost sometimes," Harry said taking a seat beside Ron. "Great isn't he?"

"Sure if you're Fred or George," Ron muttered ringing his hair out onto the floor. "Hope this goes quickly, I'm starving."

"Me too," Harry agreed looking around the hall. It was decorated beautifully as it always was, candles floating everywhere, empty plates and goblets sparkling in their warm glow. The only thing that seemed out of place was the storm viewable on the bewitched ceiling.

"Harry, what did you and Aderes talk about," Hermione asked quietly.

"Nothing," he lied quickly. "He just felt like driving me up a wall before school started." The second part wasn't exactly a lie. Aderes had been driving him nuts. "I hope he's thrown into Ravenclaw," he added.

"I don't. It'll be easier for us to share notes and study together if he's in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"What makes you think he's going to study with us?" Harry asked her. "I mean, he seems so caught up in his own world he'll probably finish his homework in class and then drive us mad the rest of the day. We'll never get any peace."

"I doubt that," she said her face turning red. "I'm sure he's very serious about his studies. He wouldn't know so much if he wasn't."

Harry rolled his wondering how long it'd take Hermione to get Aderes to date her and looked up at the staff table. He saw Dumbledore up there looking around the hall nervously, something Harry wasn't used to, but understood completely. He'd be worried to if he had a son like Aderes about to be added to the school. Nothing said he wouldn't burn the entire school down the second the headmaster wasn't looking.

"Hey, where's the defense teacher?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh…what if they couldn't find one?" Hermione asked nervously. "Who's going to teach us?"

"I'm sure they have one shoved somewhere," Ron said and Harry for once happened to agree. He didn't think it possible for Dumbledore to not find a new teacher.

A large line of what could only be called static broke the entire scene of the memory up. Present day Harry started looking around, noticed his boyfriend had been standing behind him, but was now walking towards Dumbledore. Harry didn't have the heart to stop him, but something weird seemed to be going on. The memory kept jumping, the images and sounds swirling together, almost like interference on a radio or television. The entire hall and all its occupants seemed to melt and scream and Harry couldn't handle it. He forced himself and his boyfriend out of the memory, both of them landing on his floor with a large crash.

Harry managed to sit up shaking his head, his boyfriend was against his bed, legs pulled tightly to his chest, tears flowing freely. The Gryffindor had just gotten to his knees to crawl over to him when the bashing on his door caused both teens to jerk their heads around.

"Damnit," Harry muttered under his breath and getting to his feet. He dashed over his door unlocking it quickly.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Uncle Vernon demanded. "You better not be destroying this room boy! This is my house!"

"I know," Harry said quickly, perhaps too quickly. His Uncle's face turned a dark shade of purple and his finger came out.

"Now listen here. I don't know what you're doing with these, these people in your room over the summer, but next summer it stops!"

"I won't be here next summer," Harry pointed out, which seemed to deflate his uncle a bit. The idea that Harry would no longer be at his house seemed to almost get a smile out of him.

"Right then…well. Best you don't destroy it, make sure that room is just the way you left it when you leave," he told him and Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll make sure to put all of Duddley's broken toys right where they were," he promised. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he really needed to vent and unfortunately for his uncle, he was the one standing there.

"See that's a different one from last summer. The other one realize you weren't worth his time," he asked with a snort.

Despite the fact that the bond was shut tight between Tom and Harry, he could feel the anger seeping through.

"Go," he ordered his uncle slamming the door shut and locking it. His uncle managed one more hit to the door, screaming something about Harry being rude and should be grateful, when Tom's spell blasted into the door. The poor piece of wood shook and vibrated, groaned, Harry's ears were ringing. It was almost like he'd shot off a gun. The yelling on the other side of the door stopped and Harry slowly turned to his boyfriend.

He let out a sigh of relief that Lupin's charm shield on the door was holding up against even the strongest attacks and started towards the bed.

"He was just talking about Draco," he said hesitantly taking a seat on the bed. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to send you off to him. If you kill anyone you're going to Azkaban and there's nothing I'll be able to do for you." His boyfriend glared dropping his head onto the pillow and turning his back on him. "Hey um listen. I need to ask you something…" The heir turned onto his back then so he could look straight up at Harry. For a second Harry almost believed that his boyfriend was normal again, perhaps had been normal from the beginning, that it had been Harry himself who'd gone mad. "Are you hungry?"

The heir gave him a really confused look and Harry left out a choked laugh.

"Okay, that wasn't what I wanted to ask," he admitted climbing on top of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and after a moment his boyfriend returned the embrace. "So…alright. I just wanted to say…that I really don't think I would have survived the past few years without you, so thanks…and…" He closed his eyes then and inhaled Tom's scent. It was so unique, yet utterly relaxing, almost like a slight perfume. It was almost like a rose and he always felt relaxed once he'd gotten a whiff of it. It was the same one he realized that the shadow had used to put him to sleep every time they had been alone. "So…I just wanted to say…even if you break up with me…I don't think I can kill Voldemort by myself so I hope you'll stay by my side…at least until he's gone."

He braced himself waiting for some kind of reaction, half expecting to get hit again. Instead his boyfriend was absently running his hand through his hair as if he hadn't said a word. Harry couldn't help feeling that his boyfriend had just given him an indirect answer to his question. That he no longer cared about anything, but Dumbledore. There was a good chance that his boyfriend didn't even consider them a couple anyway, he just wasn't willing to pay attention to the signs, or rather refused to see them. It could be why he kept getting so angry so easily and yet…

'He refuses to budge from my side. He's always holding onto me. Of course he's hit me a few times without a second thought…but he did that our fifth year too,' he thought to himself trying to enjoy the moment. 'But despite it all, he won't let me kiss him anymore and that's definitely not like him.'

Harry stayed where he was despite his conflicted feelings until he heard a small pecking noise on his window. He looked up to see Hedwig holding a large envelope and rushed over to let her in. Once inside she landed on the dresser, dropped the message and swooped back out. She hadn't been staying long in his bedroom, because Tom kept randomly flipping out over the smallest of things.

Tom had stopped tugging at his hair some time ago so he felt it was safe to remove himself from the bed and grab the envelope. As quietly as he could he ripped it open and sat down on the floor to read it using the light from the window.

Dear Harry;

I can't believe he's still not talking. Seems crazy since he wouldn't shut up before. Hermione claims its shock. You'd think he'd be over it already, it's been three weeks. McGonagall has stopped by a few times and asked how he's doing, we told her there weren't any improvements, but he hadn't gotten worse either. So far that's been enough to keep her from going to your place and taking him. Are you sure you still want him there though? You said he almost set fire to your room the other day. I'd be scared he'd kill you in your sleep or something. I wouldn't trust him right now anyway. Hey, Draco wanted to know if you needed to be set up with a new boyfriend since yours is insane now. Said he knew a few people who—"

The letter was snatched from Harry's hands and suddenly going up in flames before he had a chance to finish it. He jerked around, Tom standing behind him looking absolutely evil.

"You know Ron's just being an arse," he said wishing he'd at least gotten to finish the letter before it'd been burned. "There might have been something important on there." The heir didn't seem to care though. He dropped the ashes onto Harry's floor and sat back down on the bed looking satisfied. Sighing Harry got up to clean the mess.

(TBC)

So then. Tom's being a real arse. Harry's being dense. Just like a real normal couple!


	6. Annoyances

A onto Chapter 6….because this is a lot more amusing than Homework.

Warnings: Shonen ai. That means Harry and Tom are dating and so are Ron and Draco and even Sirius and Lupin! Get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I do own this walking dead hoodie I currently have on…

Chapter, 6: Annoyances

The mess of the letter now cleaned up, Harry got to his feet and glared at his boyfriend who was relaxing on his bed, arms folded and behind his head. He looked over at Harry with an almost "what'd I do?" innocent type look and Harry scowled at him. There really could have been something important in that letter. Ron could have started it off the way he had to bore others out of reading it.

Ignoring his boyfriend he walked over to the dresser, pulled out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and scribbled the words "Sorry, it was destroyed by you know who. If there was anything important, please let me know". He sealed the parchment in an envelope, called over to Hedwig who was sitting in a tree branch near his window and gave it to her.

"Can you take this to Ron for me?" he asked. She gave a happy hoot and flew off, no doubt glad to be away from the insanity that was always going on in the room. Harry wished he could go with her, if even for a moment. As he made his way back to the bed, he couldn't help wondering why he was even doing this anymore. Yes, he loved his boyfriend. There was no doubt in his mind about that. If the fact was however, that Tom no longer loved him, he didn't need to be getting put through this. There were so many other things he could be taking care of right now, like looking at his memories…

"I'm going for a walk," he said leaving no room for debate. "I don't see you letting me view the memory until you've gotten yourself together and I need some time to just…not be locked in this room. Don't kill anyone." He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, unlocked the door and nearly died when his boyfriend slammed the door shut merely half a second before he'd walked through it. "HEY!" He turned on his boyfriend who was glaring and jerked his hand towards his own school trunk. Harry looked at him and then realized he wanted to go with. "Your shoes?" he asked and the heir nodded.

Releasing his boyfriend into the free muggle world worried him. He could do anything and Harry wouldn't be able to stop him, because he was still under age.

"You have to promise me to not attack any muggles. Or wizards unless they're death eaters," he said, the heir nodding each time. "Don't make me regret this," he warned him. He walked over to the trunk, dug his boyfriend's shoes out and threw them to him. He got them on, Harry was half surprised he even remembered how to tie his shoes, and the two of them walked out.

(X)

It was odd. That was the easiest way for Harry to explain it. The two of them were walking quietly towards the park that Harry and Duddley had been attacked at two years prior. The park itself looked no different than it before. Harry felt a pull to the swings, a place he could just drift off into his own world without worry as well as enjoy some fresh air.

He was glad that the place was deserted and took a seat on the nearest swing relaxing into it. It'd been so long since he'd done something like this. Odd however was the fact that his boyfriend was standing next to him looking at the swing like it was a cow. He shook the chains and then looked at Harry with a "what now" expression.

"You sit on the plastic part," Harry instructed him. "Watch." He stood up and then let his legs go so he was moving back and forth before he began to pump his legs. "See? Muggles do this for fun," he explained. The heir didn't seem impressed. "Just try it."

The older teen sat down on the swing, repeated Harry's movements, and nearly killed himself. Had Harry not noticed the way his boyfriend had positioned himself on the seat, Tom would have cracked his skull on the ground beneath him instead of landing on Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor was surprised at how fast he could move, but grateful none the less. His boyfriend didn't need any extra brain damage.

"Are you alright?" His arm hurt slightly from the impact, he'd dive out of the swing onto the ground just in time for Tom's body to land on his. His arm was out stretched underneath his body since he'd landed on his side. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but then when had he been able to experience pleasant lately?

His boyfriend sat up looking both shocked and dazed and was starting to examine Harry. He was looking at his arm, his side until finally Harry sat up and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, I asked if you were," he said coughing slightly. Some of the air had been knocked out of him. "You have to put your bum on the plastic seat, not your thighs," he told him. The heir just glared. "Fine, don't swing." He was getting up when he felt Tom's hand wrap around his arm again dragging him back down, this time he landed in their heir's lap. "Hey…"

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him tightly pulling him closer. Perhaps the fresh air was good for him. They'd both been locked up in that room for weeks, of course both of them would be on a war path and with Tom having no clear idea of his surroundings it wasn't like he could just get up and leave.

"Our lives would be a lot easier if you'd just talk again," he said moving one of his hands to stroke one of Tom's cheeks. "Your vocal cords weren't destroyed by a spell or anything, were they?" the heir shook his head and Harry couldn't help sighing. "Well, maybe you should work on it? Just try and get something out?" The heir stared at him for a moment and then coughed and it took every inch of will power Harry had not to strangle him. "Even in shock you're a complete arse," he muttered. His boyfriend seemed happy with the response though, because he knelt forward and nuzzled Harry gently. "And now you're a cat."

They stayed like this for a while. Harry wasn't sure how long, he just knew they were together and he was strangely enjoying himself. It didn't feel like his life was in danger anymore, just that he was in charge of getting Dumbledore's son's sanity back.

When the sun had moved and he heard Tom's stomach growl he knew it was time for dinner. He shifted his body so he could look up, it seemed the heir had fallen asleep with his back against one of the metal poles for the swing set.

"That can't be comfortable," he said not sure if he should laugh or not. He sat up taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and tugged on it gently. "Hey, let's go get something to eat." No movement. Harry didn't want to leave his boyfriend here, all of London would be destroyed if he was left alone. "Wake up," he said this time poking his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm going to rape you," he added hoping to get a rise out of his supposed boyfriend. He couldn't deny how peaceful his boyfriend looked in his sleep at least. Despite his instincts telling him to just throw a rock at the heir he leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

The pain was the first thing Harry recognized. He knew he was on his back, that his arms were pinned above his head, his air was gone, because he was coughing, but he had no idea how or what had happened. His vision was blurred, it took a few seconds before his brain yelled at him that his glasses had fallen off. He knew he was being held down, that his waist was pinned. It seemed his boyfriend had reacted to the kiss.

He knew his wrists were going to be bruised, it didn't even feel like the blood was coursing through them anymore. His back would be hurt too, no surprise there.

"I'm sorry," he said between coughs and gasps as he tried to refill his lungs. "Weren't waking up…I just…you looked so peaceful," he tried, but all his words got him was the grip on his wrists tightened. "I'll never do it again, I promise!" He screamed. He could feel the blood trickling down his arms now, tears welling up in his own eyes. "I get it…I understand," he said. "I'm sorry…" the heir released him then and backed off of him slowly. He threw his glasses to Harry, who ignored them for a moment so he could rub his wrists. "You need to go back home," he said quietly his insides burning. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and put his glasses on. "Go back to Privet Drive. I'll bring the food back." He got to his feet, nearly fell, but refused to, staying up by sheer determination and kept moving. He needed to be alone. He was pretty sure Tom had just broken up with him and he didn't know how to react to that.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly wondering if he'd just been dumped for the first time or if Tom had done it weeks ago, he just had refused to acknowledge it. It didn't seem like it should be possible. They were engaged, Tom had driven him mad the first half of their sixth year trying to get Harry to agree to marry him. They'd been bonded…He'd given himself over to his boyfriend…

Despite his words he noticed Tom was trailing behind him about a foot away. Harry let out a groan, realized Tom had no idea how to get back to Privet Drive from the park and kept going. He couldn't let the heir get lost in the muggle world even if that's exactly what Harry wanted at the moment. How could Tom throw him to the curb so easily? They'd done so much together…Sirius had warned him….

"Don't attack anyone," he warned him. "I will put you down myself." He knew that wasn't true. He couldn't attack his….the Slytherin no matter what he did. He stole a glance at the trailing heir, he seemed to have recovered from Harry's supposed attack and seemed perfectly at peace. Harry was glad one of them was.

The necklace around his neck felt heavy, almost like it was a chain and he wondered if he should give it back to the heir. Perhaps the ring too? Would giving those things back erase the scarred mark in his arm? Somehow he doubted that and the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he shouldn't be fighting back.

Maybe his boyfriend wanted to break up with him, maybe he was a horrible person, but after everything Harry had done for him….

'I did get his father killed,' Harry reminded himself his energy deflating. How could he expect anyone to remain in love with the person who'd gotten their one and only parent killed?

He walked into the restaurant and up to the register. Tom on the other hand was looking around curiously. Harry tried to ignore him. He didn't know if he should just send a letter to McGonagall to come get him or what. He'd happily ditch him off on Draco, but one wrong move had proven Tom had no qualms about attacking his friend, or McGonagall now that he thought about it. The only one he'd only maimed, but not tried to kill was Harry.

'I'm completely stuck with him unless we do send him off to St. Mungo's,' he thought irritably. 'But if we send him there Voldemort will get him…even if he broke up with me we're still friends, aren't we…? Well, if we're not dating anymore I'm sleeping somewhere else,' he told himself firmly. He knew he'd need to build up a resistance to sleeping alone if he was going to manage it once Tom wasn't even in the room with him anymore. 'Start off small,' he told himself over and over.

"I need two meat burgers and two chips to go," he said counting out the money once they'd given him his total. It only took a moment for them to hand him his food. He thanked them and started for the door, shoving the bag of food into Tom's hands. "Make yourself useful," he told him coldly. If he was stuck dealing with all of this, he might as well use the heir as a servant for a while.

Tom came out of the restaurant a second later looking angry. Harry wondered the last time he'd seen the heir smiling besides in his sleep.

"Yes, I'm mad," he told him when they'd gotten back to the citizen part of town. "You dug your nails into my wrist, I'm still bleeding by the way," he said when the heir looked like was going to scream. He backed down upon Harry's words, not to mention Harry holding his wrists up to show him. "You knocked the air out of me, pinned me to the ground, my head hurts, and my back hurts." They made it back to Privet Drive and went into the house. Aunt Petunia gave a startled gasp when she saw Harry's wrist, no doubt she was scared he'd get blood on the floor. "Going to take care of it," he muttered heading up the stairs.

Once they were back in the bedroom he went through his clothes, pulled out some fresh ones and attempted to leave, his guard dog at the door again glaring.

"I need a shower and to get something on my wrist so they don't get infected," he snapped at him. The heir didn't seem to know how to react to that. His shoulders slumped and he dropped the bag of food on the floor, his gaze lowered. "I don't hate you," he said his anger ebbing. "I just need some time to myself…I really didn't think…" He couldn't get himself to say the words aloud. "I was just hoping, things would go back to the way they were," he said instead. "I had hoped that so much…but now that I understand what's going on. He slipped the necklace off and handed it to his boyfriend. He didn't bathe with it on anyway so taking it off now was just as good. "I don't know what you want to do. You can send word to Draco or McGonagall…if you want to stay here, that's fine. I just don't know what to do anymore. No matter how hard I try, you don't seem to be getting better…and since you've changed your mind about us…" he removed the ring too, something else he was used to doing before a shower. "If you want that back too, go ahead…I just want you to be happy."

'Even if that makes me completely miserable,' he thought to himself stepping out of the room. He went into the bathroom, dropped his clothes on the floor, locked the door and flipped on the shower head.

He removed his dirty clothes and stepped into the hot water. It stung his wrists at first, but he endured it and allowed himself to enjoy the simply joy of the warmth before he slumped against the wall crying, his entire world feeling as if it'd just been destroyed. The only person he'd ever trusted to that extent had been Tom and now it seemed like he'd been written off. Had one kiss really been that big of a deal? His boyfriend had basically raped him their first time together and Harry hadn't killed him for it….

"But he hadn't caused my father's death," he told himself closing his eyes and the hot water running over the rest of his body. It wasn't his choice, perhaps it never had been. His boyfriend…or ex or whatever he was had been the one in control from the start. He'd been the one planning every move…causing the most trouble. And had he really ever had control of anything? He'd been used so many times by others, maybe in the end his boyfriend had been no different. He just needed a popular boyfriend to get his rise, to make the world know who he was. He knew that wasn't true though. "He just cared about his father more than me. That's understandable and since I got him killed…" He closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears. He'd known this day would come. He'd tried to prepare himself for it again and again, playing the horrible scene and words that Tom might throw at him, but none of that seemed to help. There was just no way to prepare yourself for a break up.

He let out a gasp, his entire body jerking when he felt that hand wrapping around his arm. His eyes shot open and he'd have screamed if the other hand hadn't gone over his mouth. Of course it was Tom, standing completely nude in front of him in the shower. Harry was glad he didn't have his glasses on.

"That's not fair," he said finally giving in, he dropped his head onto Tom's shoulder holding onto him tightly. "How can I possibly get over you if you're sneaking into my shower naked?" he demanded. "It's almost like you're taunting me now! Don't you get how hurt I am right now?" he demanded. "You might as well have just hit me with an unforgiveable!"

The heir jerked his head up at that looking very confused now. He kept mouthing a word again and again, Harry wasn't sure at first, the fog and lack of glasses not doing a single thing to help.

"Over?" he asked finally and the heir nodded. "Of course it is, isn't it? You just broke up with me at the park! You….you were having another nightmare," Harry realized feeling like the biggest idiot in history now. How many times had the heir woken up from nightmares? Smiling or not in his sleep, he hadn't had a peaceful full night sleep in weeks. "I'm so used to you wanting to jump me everyone second, when you attacked me like that for just kissing you….and you hit me earlier, I'm sorry... I know you're still suffering from everything, but I….I'm selfish and I'm worried about us too," he finally got out. "I'm scared you don't love me anymore and the thought of losing you drives me mad. I can't do it. The thought of you leaving me…or being with someone else," his entire body shuddered at the thought. He had a distinct feeling he'd kill whoever tried to take Tom away from him. He'd told himself he wouldn't be one of those crazy lovers, yet here he was…

"I can't just give you up. You know I love you right? I know I hurt you worse than anyone, but, I love you more than anyone. I really do…and if you leave me…I don't think I can control myself not to kill whoever you run off with." He didn't see the point in not telling him everything. The heir might as well know what he was getting himself into if he tried to leave.

A look of understanding seemed to come across Tom's face, because his features softened and before Harry knew what was going on, his back was being pinned against the wall. He bit down hard on Harry's mark causing the Gryffindor to moan. He came closer, the heir's body pushed completely against Harry's and the Gryffindor quickly noticed the mark on Tom's arm. The Stage with the snake wrapped around its neck kneeling and ready to charge. Harry hadn't realized the heir's mark had changed from its previous form of a Stage standing near some trees.

He wanted to question to him, but the heir seemed to have regained some of his old self back because before Harry knew it the Dursley's would never want to use their shower again if they ever found out what the two of them had just done.

(X)

Harry hadn't felt so good since Dumbledore's death. Any doubts about their relationship had just been erased and Harry was cuddled up in his boyfriend's embrace, both of them nice and clean after they'd finished their business and then actually showered. It was almost like before all the things that'd gone wrong in their life.

"I should have said something sooner," he said relishing in the embrace. His boyfriend too seemed much more relaxed now. "Do you think you'll be ready to see more memories tomorrow?" Harry asked. He took his boyfriend's hand and started kissing it. His wrists felt amazing now, his boyfriend had healed them in the shower, not a single bruise left. "If you want to wait until Dumbledore's not part of it…"

No response, but no attack either. Harry knew that was a good sign. He decided for now that was good enough. He was mentally tired and he was sure his boyfriend was as well. Still, to think that they'd actually made love in his uncle's shower…The thought made him giddy. He decided he would let his uncle know after he'd left and gotten his own place what had transpired.

"I'll make sure to write another reply to Ron to go to hell," Harry said. A small snicker got his attention and Harry dared to look up. Tom was actually laughing. It was the first noise he'd made besides the cough and screams. Despite himself he began tearing up again and managed to get himself cuddled up even closer to him. "That's the first laugh I've gotten out of you," he said his heart flying. Both arms were around him then and Harry knew without a doubt neither of them were going anywhere. "I'm sorry I was so scared to bring this up before…"

Tom rolled him over then so they were facing each other, bent down and kissed him. His entire body flooded with the flames of warmth from his boyfriend. He returned the kiss wondering how long his boyfriend would remain in this state. To Harry's dismay it wasn't long, because he broke the kiss leaning over Harry to grab something from the side table. He dropped the necklace over Harry's head and the Gryffindor smiled, his hands wrapping around it.

"I can't wait for your mind to be healed and the bond opened," he said happily. "I miss your spirit poking around mine." He couldn't deny his love for Tom's physical form though either. The bond just made things that much more exciting.

(X)

For the first time since Dumbledore's death, Harry was not awakened in the middle of the night to some unforeseeable horror that his boyfriend created. Instead, he was awoken to the soft glowing light from his window, Tom asleep next to him looking peaceful. Looking being the key word. Harry was not about to purposely wake him up.

He untangled himself from the heir and slipped over to the loose floor board within the room. He'd been using it to store food again so the interactions between Tom and the Dursley's would be kept to a minimum.

Harry removed a few fruit pies and some chocolate frogs, curtsey of Hermione and Lupin respectively. He also fished out two bottles of water before setting the board back down. He sat everything down on the dresser and then began gathering everything to view the memories again. He had just finished when he felt his boyfriend's arms go around his waist.

"Hey," he said grinning and leaning into the embrace. The heir leaned forward biting down on the mark he seemed to have permanently left on Harry's neck. "What is it with you and my neck?" he asked laughing slightly. "You attacked it before we were even dating. You'd think you were a vampire." Tom didn't seem to care about that at all and pulled Harry closer. "I grabbed some breakfast, it's on the dresser," he said gasping when the heir broke through some of his skin. It only hurt slightly, but was fine when he started licking it. "Is that to prove you are a vampire?" he groaned. He wanted to see the memories, not jump his boyfriend…though both seemed very tempting at the moment.

Tom finally let go of him, Harry trying to get his emotions back in check. He grabbed the bottle of water and drank half of it in one gulp. The heir took the remaining food and water, sat down on the floor and pulled Harry down beside him. The two ate in silence and for once it didn't seem like such a bad thing to Harry. They may not be talking, but at least he knew Tom was happy to be there.

When they finished the two of them cleaned up the mess and Tom took his hand. They returned to the fourth year ready to move on.

(X)

Harry was hungry, yes, but at the same time he really wanted to see the sorting hat too. He hadn't been present for a single sorting since his own thanks to one thing or another. He was interested to see the hat moving again and how it went about sorting students into their respective houses, but he wished they'd let them eat while the students were being sorted. It wasn't like the school would run out of food before the new students got any.

A line of students came walking in, all of them first years and to Harry's amusement, Aderes. Professor McGonagall had forced the boy to the very front of the line, he was standing there scowling, his arms crossed.

"He's so much taller than the first years," Ron laughed and Harry nodded. "That's got to be embarrassing."

"I thought he would have been sorted over summer…or in Dumbledore's office," Harry said. He was about to say something else, but it was almost like Aderes could hear him, because he turned on Harry his eyes just daring him to say a word. The Gryffindor actually felt a shiver run down his back from the look. Even so, he couldn't keep his laughter from coming out. He mouthed the words "that's what you get".

"Shouldn't take long, his last name being Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly. She looked embarrassed herself for some reason.

"He needs to be brought down a peg, maybe they'll even keep him in the first year class," Ron grinned.

"He said he'd be joining our classes," Hermione said hotly.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" McGonagall screamed out. A very frightened boy, who nearly tripped and ran away when he saw the look on Aderes' face went past the teen and sat down on the chair. The sorting hat was then dropped onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

The three waited as other students were called, a Baddock for Slytherin, a Branstone and Cauldwell for Hufflepuff. To Harry's discomfort a Creevey to Gryffindor, which meant he'd have two insane children chasing after him now. It also seemed the younger brother of the Creevey family was just as insane as the older one. The younger boy seemed to have fallen out of the boat on his way to Hogwarts and was actually bragging about it.

"Should be next," Hermione said.

"Dobbs, Emma."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Keaira, Aderes!" The teen stepped forward and Harry nearly died on the spot.

"He lied to us," Harry said staring at his friends.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ron muttered.

"But Dumbledore said he was his son," Hermione jumped in to the teen's defense. "Maybe he took his mother's last name."

"Or he's a liar," Ron started, but seeing the look on Hermione's face went silent.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel. Dumbledore had indeed said Aderes was his son and he had no reason to lie about it. Why Aderes had a different last name however…The Gryffindor shook his head. It wasn't any of his business anyway. What did he care was the guy's last name?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's heart stopped. He was looking up at the chair, only Aderes wasn't sitting in it, in fact he wasn't even near the hat. He was standing a good foot away and yet the hat had already screamed out his location and of all places, Slytherin. Dumbledore's son was in Slytherin.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "That can't be right!"

Aderes didn't seem shocked at the results merely walked past the other tables and took a seat next to Draco.

"Should we really be that surprised, given how big of a git he is?" Harry said once he'd found his voice again. "I'm sure…he'll umm still help you with studying Hermione," he offered her. The girl looked like she was about to cry.

The other students were sorted and the headmaster stood up.

"I've two words for all of you now," he said giving them all a large smile. "Dig in."

While Harry was thrilled to see the food show up, he couldn't get himself to remain focused on the food. Instead he kept looking over to the Slytherin table. Slytherin's were smart, they were cunning, they were known to be complete liars…perhaps everything Aderes had told them was a lie…but. He turned his gaze back to Dumbledore. He knew the headmaster wouldn't have lied to them, at least not without a good reason.

The headmaster seemed to sense Harry's gaze, because he turned to look at him, smiled and waved before returning back to his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"He wanted me to talk to him tomorrow," Harry said getting both Hermione and Ron's attention.

"Well you have to now," Hermione said instantly. "You need to find out why he took his mother's name instead of Dumbledore's."

"Or whatever it is that he did," Harry corrected her. There was always the chance this was some ongoing game. He wouldn't put that past the Slytherin. 'I'll just have to ask him myself…or Dumbledore,' he thought to himself sparing one more look at the Slytherin. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up, perhaps, because he almost felt like Dumbledore had lied to him?

He picked at his food a bit more, wondered for a second why Hermione wasn't eating any of hers, and nearly jumped when all the food vanished from the table. Harry knew it was time then for the headmaster to give his start of the year speech.

"I believe we've all had our fill then…" He was looking around the room smiling brightly like nothing had happened. Harry almost felt like getting up and demanding an answer. "I would like to remind everyone of the rules. On top of all the other things that have been banned from Hogwarts, added to the list is screaming yo-yos, fanged Frisbees, and the ever-bashing boomerangs. If anyone needs to see the complete list of four hundred and thirty three items, the list is posted in Mr. Filch's office," he said his eyes lingering on Fred, George, and then onto Aderes. "I would also like to announce that we will not be having the Inter-House Qudditch Cup this year…" The room filled with murmurs, every Harry felt like he'd been slapped. "Now calm down. I am sure you will all understand once I tell you," His voice trailed off as a loud thud sounded at the door of the hall, everyone's attention immediately going to it. A loud thunder roared through the room, everyone going silent as the door opened.

Harry wondered what could have possibly gone wrong with this person, if they were even human. As the cloak hood dropped, every inch of the man's face was covered in scars. It was so bad Harry wondered if it was human flesh or wood, which turned out to his horror, one of the legs on the man definitely was. One eye was small, dark, and seemed to be taking in everything in front of him, while the other eye, large, round, and blue swirled in every which direction. He strolled right up to the staff table and held his hand out to Dumbledore.

The two teachers exchanged some words, then the man sat down. Harry noticed a huge chunk of the man's nose was missing.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said half the students jumping. "Professor Moody," he explained and began clapping. Dumbledore and Hagrid were clapping and then Harry heard a third clap. It didn't surprise him to see Aderes standing up at his table clapping. Dumbledore looked embarrassed.

"Wait that name sounds familiar," Harry whispered to his friends.

"Of course it does, Ron's father was helping him this morning."

"Wait, Mad-eye Moody?" Harry repeated and Ron shrugged.

"Guess so. Don't know any other Moody."

"Well, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Aderes seem to like him—"

"Come off it Hermione. If Aderes said he liked you-know-who you'd agree and say he's not such a bad fellow."

"Oh!" She huffed angrily at him and looked away. Harry shook his head and looked back at the staff table. The clapping had died down, Mad-eye seemed more interested in his pumpkin juice than the fact that he'd managed to scare every student in the school on his first day.

"As I was saying. We will not be hosting the Inter-House cup, because this year we will be hosting a new exciting event, one that has been banned for over half a century. This year, we will be holding the Triwizard Tournament!" He shouted the last part happily and every student in the room started talking amongst themselves happily.

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley said loudly.

"What's the Triwizard tournament?" Harry asked feeling the fool as usual.

(TBC)

Okay so…there's your chapter. Don't think too much about it. I just kind of wanted to stress the point of how crazy Harry is going, because of the way Aderes is right now… May have gone overboard.


	7. Confusion

I really enjoy my classes this semester…It's a first I actually kind of enjoy both classes at once. I at least now know I can probably withstand a job in concept design for characters.

Also. I would like to announce that A Wizard's Lament hit 500k views. I didn't think that would happen…when I first started this story, I figured it would be just like any. Ignored. To see it hit such a high mark…it humbles and shocks me. Will definitely do a thank you drawing containing Harry and Tom together.

Warnings: Shonen ai, slash, gay, whatever you wish to call it.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Notes: (X) pov change and or time jump.

Chapter, 7: Confusion

"It's a dangerous tournament held between the three schools," Hermione explained quickly. "People have died. I can't believe it's even being allowed!"

"Calm down, everyone," Dumbledore interrupted them all. "This is no joke and there was a very good reason this tournament was banned for so long. It has taken many years for the ministry to agree on the new terms and rules so students would remain relatively safe while partaking in its challenges. As such, it has been decided that only students within their sixth or seventh years, who are of age, may attempt to join the tournament." A loud round of boos erupted from the students and Dumbledore casted a glare over all of them, everyone silencing immediately. "While the rules have indeed been changed, there is still no doubt the danger that remains. It is more than likely that no witch or wizard could even hope to get through the triwizard tournament unless they are of age. You would need to be in a sixth grade standing to even begin to have the knowledge of in order to survive."

"That's not fair," Fred yelled out. "Some students can handle it despite their age! Hermione could do it!"

Hermione looked like she was going to vomit and shrunk in her seat.

"Don't drag her into this," Harry said. He couldn't believe the twins were fighting this. It's not like they were going to win against Dumbledore, no one could do that. Not when it came to his school anyway.

"I assure you it is completely fair and a way to keep everyone safe. The other schools participating will arrive in October with their candidates. We will then have the names given and an impartial judge will decide a champion from each school. I do hope, whoever is chosen, that all of you will show your utmost support." He gave another look to all the students and smiled. "Now I believe it is late, we all have classes tomorrow. Let us be off to bed!"

"That's not fair. We'll be seventeen in April!" George whined. "We should at least have a chance." He was glowering at the table as if it had been the one to tell him no.

"They won't be stopping me," Fred said angrily. "I'll get my name in that drawing. With all the perks and the thousand galleon prize. There's no way I'm being left out."

"Really?" Ron asked his eyes going to a far off place. "Hey, can I join if you guys find a way in?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't see why not," George said.

"For a bit of that prize money if you win," Fred added. The Weasleys were off and talking then while Harry started looking around the hall.

All the students had begun to rise and through it all, somehow, Harry noticed Aderes standing at the back of the crowd talking to Draco. He didn't understand it himself, but he stood up and started edging past everyone, apologizing when he pushed a few students he shoved, to get his way over to him. Draco noticed him first, and glared as usual.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Not you," Harry replied cooly.

"I thought I told you to wait until tomorrow," Aderes said turning around. He didn't seem angry, in fact Harry swore he could see the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You lied," Harry said flatly and the teen raised an eyebrow.

"About?" He asked.

"Your last name isn't Dumbledore," he said, both Slytherin began laughing.

"Go on ahead Draco, I'll see you in the common room," Aderes snickered. He motioned for Harry to follow him with everyone else so it would at least look like they were doing what was ordered of them. "Do I really need to take Dumbledore's last name to be his son?" he asked when they'd made it out of the great hall and were in the entrance hall. It was empty by this point, and Harry wondered for a second what in the hell he was doing. What did it matter if Aderes had Dumbledore's name? What did it even matter if he lied?

"No…you just lied…"

"I didn't. Dumbledore adopted me when I was young. He's raised me ever since. He's taught me, home schooled me, he bought my clothes and made sure I was fed. Isn't that a father?"

"Adopted…" It had never occurred to Harry and he suddenly felt like an idiot. "So—"

"That means we don't share the same blood," the teen said his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that a problem? Am I no longer worthy of "the Great Harry Potter's" attention, because I'm not his blood type? Would you like me to go get a blood transfusion?"

"Shut up," Harry growled. He got why the teen was upset, it didn't matter. He knew that. Or did it? Was he angry, because Aderes was a jerk and one of the reasons he'd given him a chance was, because of his supposed parentage. Hadn't he been interested in the teen, because of the things he could do? He did want to learn dueling tips from him…but that didn't erase the fact he was a complete git. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. You're a Slytherin."

"That bothers you too?" The words were said calmly enough, but Harry found himself pinned to a wall, his hands held above his head. He hadn't realize just how strong the teen was.

"GET OFF"!

"Are you that spoiled that the second things don't go the way you want them, you get pissed off?"

"Of course not!" Harry yelled at him. He wasn't that shallow. Was he? "We just…we all thought you were going to be in Gryffindor…we thought you were Dumbledore's son and that we'd be dealing with you all year…."

"So are you mad or disappointed?" Aderes asked releasing Harry's arms. The Gryffindor rubbed his arms gently refusing to look the teen in the eyes.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "I don't understand it. I just didn't like the idea of you lying to us."

"I didn't lie. Dumbledore's my father," Aderes said firmly. "He's a horrible old man, but he's mine. And don't forget that. All I've heard is "Harry" this and "Harry" that from him. You didn't even know I existed. I'm not you," he said the glare back on his face. "I'll never be you, but Dumbledore was mine long before you were even born. Now go to your tower and rot until I talk to you tomorrow."

"Rot?" Harry asked outraged. He ran after the teen who'd started walking away and would have hit him if he hadn't stopped himself short. "What in the hell is this all about?" He demanded. "It's not like I go chasing after Dumbledore every chance I get. He's just always been there for me," he added the last part quietly. "I trust him."

"Well how lucky for you," the older teen said coldly. "I'm so glad he was there for you."

"He wouldn't have taken you to the World Cup if he didn't care—"

"I was there, because of DRACO!" He screamed his words echoing throughout the hall. They'd both stopped then, Harry trying to figure this bipolar wizard out, Aderes looking shocked that he'd screamed out in a public place.

"Well, I was only there, because of Ron," Harry offered. Aderes' look went from shocked to confusion and he started shaking his head laughing quietly.

"You're a real fool, you know that?"

"I'm not the one screaming," Harry pointed out. "You promise you'll still explain things to me tomorrow?"

"I said I would," he said staring at him. "Just because I'm mad at you for your short comings doesn't mean I'm going to back down on my word. You amuse me."

"I amuse you?" Harry asked a hint of anger showing again. "Is that all? It's fun to watch me try and get killed?"

"Yes," he replied honestly. "You at least don't' live a dull life right?" Harry didn't know how to respond to that. Finally he shook his head, his emotions once again under control. "I would have much rather preferred to have a dull life. I'd give anything to have my parents back and to just be a normal student…"

"Not the way Draco makes it sound."

"Malfoy's an arse," Harry spat. "He's been out to get me from day one, because I wouldn't ditch Ron and be his friend." Aderes seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"That does sound like Draco."

"I do believe I ordered all students to bed." Both teens froze slowly turning their heads towards the voice. Dumbledore stood there looking quite amused at the entrance of the great hall, his arms folded across his chest. "As much as I am glad to see that you two are getting along…I was afraid Aderes would have no friends. You both have classes early."

"I could probably sleep through all of them and pass," Aderes snorted.

"See to it that you don't. Attendance is part of the grade," the headmaster pointed out. "Would be a shame for you to fail, just because you didn't know how to sleep during the night."

"I'm going," Aderes growled. "I do need to talk to you though," he added right before he opened the door leading to the dungeons. "It's important."

"Do you now? How important?"

"Important enough to let me skip curfew," he grinned at him.

"I knew letting you come here was a mistake," the headmaster sighed. "Off to bed Harry. I expect one of you to behave properly."

"Definitely won't be him," Harry grinned back at the headmaster and ran off up the stairs, Aderes' complaints following him. Somehow having had the conversation with Aderes had made him feel better. He didn't quite understand why, but he definitely had a good feeling that the two of them were going to be friends. When he made it to the portrait he'd finally realized why. He'd found someone else in the school whom he could spill his guts to and actually rely on. Aderes was strong enough to protect himself and teach him things, while being smart enough to help with everything else. On top of that, as Dumbledore's adopted son, he was trust worthy even if he didn't seem like it.

He arrived at the tower and was glad his friends had waited for him at the portrait, because he had no idea what the password was.

"Balderdash," Hermione said and the three of them entered into the commons.

"Starting to think you like Aderes more than Hermione does," Ron said sounding irritated.

"Just had to know what was going on," Harry said somewhat defensively. He didn't know why either, because there was no reason for him to have to defend his friendship with Aderes. They were all friends, weren't they? "Dumbledore adopted him," Harry said and Hermione looked utterly relieved.

"I knew there had to be a good reason," she said happily.

"Yeah, well his real parents must have been real great, he's in Slytherin now, isn't he?"

"I was almost put in Slytherin too," Harry said quietly, both his friends staring at him now. "I had to beg the sorting hat to put me anywhere, but Slytherin. It really wanted me in there though…"

"He wasn't even near the hat, it just screamed at him. It's like he was holding a banner begging to be put in there," Ron muttered. "And you know that can't be good."

"Well, I don't think we should worry about it," Hermione said taking Harry's side. "You need all the help you can get with your studies, both of you. If he helps us, does it really matter what house he's in?"

"Yeah Ron, another smart person for us to copy our homework off of," Harry grinned at him nudging him gently.

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look, but Ron's seemed to lighten up at that and he no longer seemed to hate Aderes anymore.

"S'pose you're right. We could use another study partner. Fred and George said the classes were going to get really hard from here on out."

"They did?!" Hermione shrieked. "I better get to bed then so I'm well rested for tomorrow! Night!" She vanished up the girl's dormitory stairs leaving the two boys staring.

"Well, guess we should head to bed ourselves," Harry said and Ron nodded.

(X)

Harry had managed to fall asleep faster than he'd thought possible with the thoughts going through his head. He was eating his breakfast in the great hall with his friends silently. Ron and Hermione were comparing schedules, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were trying to think of ways to get past Dumbledore's age limitation. Harry didn't really care. While he thought it would be interesting, maybe even fun to attempt the triwizard tournament, he wasn't stupid enough to want to really join in. He had enough problems to deal with, like Voldemort trying to kill him, rather than a tournament doing him in first.

"Let's see…" His head snapped up, Aderes was sitting beside him looking at his schedule as if nothing was wrong with the situation. "I get to see you every day, but Wednesdays," he said cheerfully. "We have care of magical creatures today…Potions tomorrow. Double defense against the dark arts Thursday and Double Potion's on Friday." He laid the piece of paper back down on the table looking quite pleased. "And I see we have Double Arithmancy," he said smiling at Hermione before ignoring her and looking back at Harry. "Why in the world are you taking Divination?"

"An easy grade?" Harry attempted earning a glare from Aderes.

"Easy grades don't make you a better wizard," he said and Harry swore Hermione was going to start clapping.

"Well, why are you taking care of magical creatures? I don't see you having any problems dealing with them," Harry said. It didn't make much sense, it was just the first thing that had come out of his mouth.

"I like animals," Aderes said and Harry didn't know if he should laugh or not. "What?" He demanded.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person to like animals," Harry said biting back the laugh.

"Hey, does that mean we have to do Divination on our own?" Ron asked looking at the other two. "You're going to help us right?"

"Help you?" Aderes asked. "Who said anything about helping any of you?"

"Friends help each other," Ron said.

"So you want to cheat off me," Aderes countered. "Do you really believe any teacher here will think you're good enough to be at my standards of homework? Don't make me laugh," he said arrogantly. "I don't see a single thing in it for me to help any of you." He stopped then his eyes lingering on Hermione. "If you have any questions however, I'll answer them for you," he said softly, her cheeks turning pink. "You at least have the will to learn." He took his schedule then and headed back over to the Slytherin table.

"What a git!" Ron said once Aderes was out of hearing. "Who does he think he is?"

"It's true though!" Hermione said. "Both of you would just want to copy his homework. Everyone with really good grades works hard to get them. Maybe if you show him you're willing to try he'll help you when you need it too," she huffed.

"Fat chance there," Ron said going back to his breakfast.

"You two are impossible," she said angrily.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to try," Harry said trying to defend himself. "I want to learn what Aderes can do. You guys didn't see him in the woods…he knows how to really duel."

"Well…I'm sure once he sees how good you are in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd be willing to help you with that," she said nodding. "That's your best subject, he should know you'd really just be asking for things you don't get."

"What's the bloody point in that?" Ron asked. "I mean, if I want help, it's going to be with the things I don't get all."

"That's not the point!" Hermione shouted getting to her feet. "You could learn so many things if you just tried. Instead you ignore your homework until the last minute, you try to get everyone to do your work for you. Maybe you should have been put into Slytherin!" She stormed out of the great hall then, Ron looking extremely shocked. Harry didn't blame him. He had not seen Hermione's outburst coming.

"You're attacking the wrong guy," Harry finally said snickering. "She's going to protect him until he kills her."

"She'd probably still protect him," Ron said grumpily. "What does she see in that guy anyway?"

"Let's face it. He's got us on looks, brains, and well, everything," Harry said shrugging. "It's not even worth trying to compete with a guy like that. He's going to sail through the school with a ton of followers."

"Must be nice."

"Considering his followers will most likely be girls, yeah," Harry agreed. Maybe if he was nice enough Aderes would hand one of the girls over. Or even better, maybe he could explain to Harry how to get a girlfriend. "We should get to class though."

"Herbology," Ron said getting up. "Glad that storm stopped."

They walked out of the castle into the warm sun and towards the green house. Harry was glad the storm was over, but the heat hadn't dried up the ground yet, so by the time they were walking into the green house their shoes were covered in mud.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout explained holding up the ugliest plant Harry had ever seen. He took a seat beside Hermione who ignored him and Ron at first, but quickly warmed up when she saw they weren't pushing the subject.

"I guess it is nice if people help you when you need it. Maybe you two don't always understand everything as easily as I do," she said quietly.

"Well, I feel I put a lot of effort into my classes…besides Divination…and history of magic…and I hate writing reports for Potions," Harry admitted. "I still do them though."

"Don't try and make me look bad," Ron groaned. "I do some of my homework. I…I pay attention in Defense class," he said, Harry and Hermione both rolling their eyes at them.

They spent their entire class period releasing the pus from the plants into bottles. Harry found the popping oddly enjoyable, mostly, because any stress he seemed to have built up the past few days were draining away with the liquid.

As soon as the class was over, the Hufflepuffs they'd had class with headed back to the school for Transfiguration while the Gryffindors had the joy of heading down the lawn to Hagrid's hut. It wasn't that Harry didn't like Care of Magical Creatures, it was just that Hagrid was a very unusual and dangerous teacher.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said waving as the Gryffindor class arrived at the teacher's hut. They of course beat the Slytherins there since they'd been in the greenhouse.

"'Arry, Ron, 'ermione," Hagrid said happily. "Glad teh see yeh." He was holding fang back by his collar who was desperately trying to see into the crates Hagrid had in front of him. Harry was a bit curious himself and approached slowly. There was no telling what Hagrid had in the crates. The fact that he could hear rattling from inside of it followed by what sounded like a small explosion, the crate shaking for a seconds afterwards, didn't sit well with him.

"What are they?" he asked looking into the crate cautiously. He nearly lost his breakfast when he did. The pus may have smelt bad, the creatures were just disgusting. It reminded Harry strongly of rotting fish. The things inside looked oddly like blind, shell less lobsters and were running around everywhere, some of them exploding from their back ends. When they did explode they were pushed a few inches forward and then they would stop and start running around again.

"Blast-ended Skrewts," Hagrid said proudly.

"What?" Ron asked in horror looking over the crate and stepping back just as Harry had.

"What exactly is a Blast-ended Skrewt?" Draco's cold voice asked. The Slytherins had arrived. "And why in the world would are we dealing with them?"

"Does it have poison barbs?" Aderes asked walking right past Draco, Ron, and Harry and putting his head into the crate. A lot of the other students gasped. Harry couldn't help staring himself. The teen had lifted one up the things up that did indeed have a long spike coming out of its back side. "Can you milk the poison from it?" Aderes asked holding the Skrewt out at elbow's length when the flames shot out of its behind. The other students seemed to want nothing to do with the crates anymore and backed away another foot. "Do you think it'll grow a shell later on? Maybe it'll have the gems too…they might make perfect replacements for fire crab cauldrons—"

"We're not killin 'em!" Hagrid shouted taking the Blast-ended skrewt away from Aderes and placing it back into the crate.

"I didn't say kill them," the teen said defensively. "It will die eventually though. You can use the shells then!"

Harry had no idea what they were talking about. Fang however no longer seemed interested in the skrewts and managed to get away from Hagird and over to Harry, whom he pushed him down immediately. The Gryffindor wished the ground was dry, but even so was glad to see the dog. At least Fang's back end didn't blow up at random, not like the Skrewts did anyway.

"Have you been good all summer?" He asked the dog throwing his arms around Fang's neck. "I haven't seen you in a while." The dog barked happily and started licking his face.

Aderes seemed to have noticed the exchange, because while Hagrid was trying to coax the students back to the crates, not quite successfully, the teen had snuck over to Harry and was looking down at the dog. He seemed to want the dog's attention, because seconds later he'd poked Fang in the side, causing the dog to jump and then look at him.

"Aderes!"

"He's not yours," the teen said petting Fang on the head gently. "If I can't play with the skrewt or the dog, why am I out here?" Fang no longer seemed to mind though. Instead he brought Aderes down as well and lied across both the teens.

"Now look at what you've done," Harry sighed. Fang's head was in his lap and drooling all over his robes. Aderes had the dog's stomach and front legs. He would definitely need to get himself cleaned up before his next class.

"He seems happy."

"Glad he is," Harry said glaring. "I'm sure not."

"You can change your clothes after class," Aderes said absently. "Unless you'd like me to do it for you," he offered quietly giving Harry a smug look.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," Harry snapped. "Shouldn't you be offering that service to Hermione?"

"And get slapped?" Aderes asked laughing. "I'm not stupid."

"So if I threaten to slap you, you'll stop asking me?" Harry questioned.

"Probably not," Aderes admitted and Harry dropped his head. "Hey. I talked to Dumbledore about what you mentioned." The words got Harry's attention and he was looking at the Slytherin with full interest now. "He's going to have talk to you. He's pretty sure he has a solution though."

"So, I am being watched?" Harry asked his heart sinking. "Even though I'm in Hogwarts?"

Aderes nodded his hand randomly stroking the dog's fur.

"The protection spells at Hogwarts aren't set up for this kind of spying…I don't think he realizes he's even spying on you yet."

"Huh?" Harry's stomach started to knot up, because Aderes hadn't said it, but he had a good guess as to who "he" was. "But…"

"You just have to practice building up a resistance. It won't be nearly as hard as you think," he said when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Probably a week or two of work."

"I can do that," Harry agreed hoping he would really improve that quickly. "I don't need this you know. I meant what I said about wanting a normal dull life…"

"There's no fun in that," Aderes said smirking at him. "Life needs to be enjoyed—"

"Yeah, because having my life and my friends' lives in danger all the time is real fun. I almost feel like locking myself in a closet right now so no one gets hurt," he blurted out. He'd meant to keep that bit of information to himself, not that he seemed capable of being secretive anymore.

"That'd really hurt your studies," Aderes said. Harry looked up at him. "That attendance rule and everything."

"Aderes…shut up," Harry muttered. Despite that he couldn't help feeling a bit better. He knew that in Aderes' own way he was telling him to get over it, no one was going to die, because of him. At least not right now.

(X)

"I'm telling you, lungfish," Aderes shouted at Hagrid once the class was over and not a single student had gotten the Skrewts to eat a single thing.

"Don't even know what that is!" Hagrid argued.

"You said you mated a Manticore with a Fire crab right?" Aderes asked impatiently.

"Yeh…" Hagrid said nodding.

"Manticore's eat humans. Fire crabs are more related to turtles, which eat fish. You can't feed these things human flesh. The closest fish that relates to humans is the lungfish," he said sounding extremely annoyed. "Those things aren't going to eat anything else."

"Well…maybe…"

"No maybe. Either get some lungfish or watch your little monsters die." He set off down the lawn then, Harry and his friends running after him. They had all stayed behind to make sure no one got hurt, but it seemed like the Slytherin had, had enough. "He's just going to wait until they die!"

"They'll be fine," Harry said knowing all too well that Hagrid would be trying to get the lungfish Aderes had just finished screaming about. "He cares a lot more about animals than you think. Those things will be fed and eating us in no time," he assured him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione said. "They're dangerous."

"For most people, yes. I don't think a fourth year class should be held responsible to care for a new hybrid species." And then Hermione and Aderes were talking leaving Ron and Harry to start their own conversation. Harry knew he'd never understand half of what was coming out of the other two's mouths.

"You think they'll be dating soon?" Harry asked as quietly as he could. He was surprised at Ron's sour expression and allowed himself to drift back to his own thoughts. He wondered when Dumbledore was going to see him about the spying and how they were going to stop it. He felt safe for the most part, he didn't see Voldemort being able to break into the school and attack anyone, but it still made him uneasy. He was going to have to find a way to get ahold of Sirius too. His Godfather hadn't written back to him yet and he was getting worried. Perhaps if he let him know that Dumbledore was going to take care of things he would send a reply.

When they entered the Great Hall for lunch, Aderes ditched them to eat with Draco and Hermione looked like she'd just had the best day of her life. She was happily eating her food, though very quickly Harry noticed. When she finished she said "Library, bye" and was off. Harry felt the need to look over at the Slytherin table and felt some relief in seeing Aderes still sitting there and making no attempts to leave.

"I think I'm worried about her," Harry said and Ron finally looked up from his plate at Harry.

"Huh?"

"I'm worried Aderes is going to do something stupid and hurt her. He's not exactly easy to be around."

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't," Ron said. "He already hurt her once."

"He did seem to remember not to do it again this morning," Harry offered, but from what he could tell about Aderes, that didn't matter. The teen definitely had an emotional stability issue as far as Harry was concerned. Maybe he didn't know how to interact with others, but that just made the entire situation worse when it came to Hermione's feelings.

In short enough time they were in Divination having a most horrible time. It was more of a joke than anything to Harry anymore, even if Professor Trelawney had really predicted a few things in her life. Harry was finding it harder and harder to have any sympathy for the lady, especially after she accused him of being born in midwinter despite most of the wizarding world knowing he was born in July. He was of course told right before leaving class he'd end up in a horrible fight and badly maimed before Ron and he managed to escape.

He slumped down at the table in the Great Hall glad to see dinner was going to be enjoyable, or was until he noticed Aderes walking Hermione over to them.

"Did you see the look on Professor Vector face? She didn't think I was a seven right away," Aderes said laughing. "Even if I took Dumbledore's last name I'd be a seven."

"She was just trying to get you introduced to the class," Hermione snickered. "Wasn't the topic on Egyptian pyramids and how they used Ar…oh hey guys," she said seeming to have come back to reality.

"So Harry's a two hmm?" Aderes said shaking his head. "Never gave it much thought."

"So is Ron," Hermione added.

"Are you two ranking us on a scale of ten?" Ron demanded. Hermione and Aderes looked at each other, burst out laughing, Ron's face turning a horribly dark shade of crimson.

"I'm going to drive Draco up a wall," he said waving at Hermione.

The Gryffindor sat down then still laughing and took a drink of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"We were talking about personality numbers," she said getting two blank stares in return. "Oh, if you two would just stop with that pointless class and take Arthimancy, you'd understand."

"I understand your homework looks hard," Ron said piling some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Well, at least you two had fun," Harry attempted. He was glad Hermione was enjoying herself. He really did like seeing her in such a good mood. He just hoped it continued that way and Aderes didn't do anything stupid to screw it up.

(TBC)

Updated…more interested in writing chapter 8 seriously.


	8. Unlikely Comfort

Was kind of excited about the things I could do to this part…Moody made a nice opening for me.

Warnings: This story is shonen ai, gay, slash, get over it.

Notes: (X) pov change and or time jump

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter, 8: Unlikely Comfort

"Hey Weasley!" Draco shouted getting all three Gryffindor's attention, not to mention everyone's within the direct area. "Your dad's in the paper," he said as loudly as he could. "Just listen." He began reading the article about how Mr. Weasley, known as Arnold in the daily prophet, was caught by muggle police trying to help Mad-Eye Moody. It went on to say that "Arnold" had to erase a good deal of memories before running and refused to give any explanation as to why he'd gotten the ministry involved with the issue at all. "They don't even know his name!" Draco laughed. A lot of the other students were listening now, Ron's face red. "Why did he do it Weasley? Eh? He want to get put in the prophet again? His picture's in here any everything!"

"My father asked him to get Moody out so he could teach," Aderes said coldly stepping up behind Draco. The laughter died down instantly, even Draco looked like he'd managed to go paler than usual. "If I remember correctly, your father doesn't always get things done clean either."

"You…" Draco looked like he wanted to explode at that, but at the same time, frightened. Harry had never seen an expression like that on the other Slytherin. He wondered just what Aderes had over Draco that could get him to submit so easily.

"I don't care if you insult others, but leave my family out of this," he warned him.

The arrogance had drained out of Malfoy completely and he sulked away without another word.

"Thanks," Harry said before Aderes could walk away. "I know that was in defense of Dumbledore, but all the same…saved us a fight."

"Yeah thanks," Ron muttered looking away.

"Like you said, I didn't do it for your sakes. That article insults Dumbledore as much as it does Weasley's father though. I won't have it. He'll be accidentally sent to a new school if he isn't careful," he said going back to the table after Draco. Harry wasn't sure how to peg the teen anymore. He'd just threatened Draco again, but he was sitting and talking to him, laughing even, like nothing had happened.

"I'm glad he took care of that before anything bad happened," Hermione said. She ate her food at top speed as she had earlier, said her goodbyes, warned the two boys not to get into any fights and dashed off to the library.

"Reckon she's trying to figure out how soon she can legally get married," Ron said stabbing his meat pie through with his fork.

"She would have found out already," Harry said suppressing a grin. "I'm sure it's school related. Aderes hasn't been following her," he said trying to cheer his friend up. "It looks like he's still over there driving Draco mad for once." He motioned to the Slytherin table, both Gryffindors looking. Aderes noticed them, waved and went back to jabbing Draco in the arm with a quill. Harry gave a halfhearted wave back and just shook his head. Fred and George plopped down around Harry and Ron looking thrilled.

"Figure out how to get into the tournament?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Fred said filling his plate up. "No…we just got back from Moody's class. Just wow."

"Wow?" Ron repeated.

"Super wow," George agreed. "He just, he knows."

"Knows what?" Ron asked.

"How the dark arts really are," Lee Jordan chimed in. "You just know he's been through it."

"It was a real interesting class," Fred said.

Those words alone had Ron diving into his bag and going through it. He pulled his schedule out and groaned holding it up to Harry.

"We don't have him till Thursday…"

"Harry?" All the Gryffindors were looking behind Harry now and he turned around, the headmaster standing behind him and smiling. "May I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course," he said nearly jumping out of his seat. The two of them left the Great Hall then, neither of them saying a word until Dumbledore seemed to think it was safe. "Sir?" Harry asked when nothing had been said. "I know Aderes explained the situation to you…"

"So he did," Dumbledore said his smile fading.

"He also said it could be fixed," Harry pressed not at all liking the look on the headmaster's face. Aderes had promised him it was be easy to get rid of this problem so he could go back on living his life without worry.

"I won't lie to you Harry. It can be fixed. The real problem is what the cause. There are in fact two very different possibilities as to why this is happening. While the second is by far the worst and needs to be dealt with immediately, I fear actually taking measures to prevent it may be even worse than simply ignoring it."

Harry blinked at that. He had no idea exactly what the two different reasons could be, but he also knew he didn't want to keep dreaming about Voldemort's snake trying to eat him or getting bit by Aderes only to wake up with bite marks…

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Aderes didn't explain anything to me. He just told me to shut up and act like a normal student."

"Because he's been showing so much self-control himself," Dumbledore snickered. "I'd like you to keep a dream journal, not like what Professor Trelawney wants," he said when Harry made a face. "I take it you remember how different those dreams were and felt compared to the ones you normally have?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly. Those other dreams felt like he was actually there, and maybe on some level he was. His hand went to his neck without thinking. The marks were gone now, but even so, the fact that it had happened in the first place…had been able to happen…

"When you have a dream like that, I want you to write down every detail you can remember. Also keep this journal locked away. I do not want anyone else to read it. It is to stay between you and me."

"I can do that," he said.

"Doing this for a month should give us a clear answer as to what is going on." He was smiling again then. "Oh and Harry, do tell the Weasley twins there attempts will not get them into the tournament. I fear Molly's wraith much more than anything they can pull and would never give them such a chance." He waved to Harry and kept going, Harry at that point had stopped. He watched the headmaster walk away before heading back to the Great Hall. He didn't even make it to the first corner before Aderes stepped out.

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked.

"Don't you wish," Aderes snorted. "I have better things to do with my time."

"Like stalk Dumbledore?" The Gryffindor asked, Aderes' face went slightly pink. "You were the one who said you'd help me. That means I have to talk to Dumbledore."

"I know," he muttered, the two of them heading in the direct of the Great Hall then.

"I don't get why you're so worried. You have perfect marks already, all the teachers are talking about it. You have every girl following you. You're a great dueler…Would you help me with that too?"

"With dueling?" Aderes asked suddenly stopping.

"I know you said you'd only help anyone who really needed the help…who wanted to learn. I need to be able to fight better."

"If the cup was any indication," Aderes said as he scanned the Gryffindor. "Your issue isn't so much lack of dueling ability, it's a lack of knowledge in spells."

That made sense to Harry. He wasn't exactly going around and looking for spells to curse people with, but maybe that was something he should do.

"There are books then…books that aren't in the restricted area I could find…"

"There are," Aderes said watching his every move. Harry didn't understand why Aderes was watching him so closely now. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'll have Hermione help me find them," he decided. If anyone knew the entire layout of the library, it was definitely Hermione. There was no reason he realized to involve Aderes in everything. They weren't best friends, they were barely acquaintances and while Harry had hoped for a better relationship with the Slytherin, he somehow felt happy just knowing if he had a question, Aderes might be there to answer it.

"Is that it?" Aderes asked.

"Should there be something else?" Harry had no idea what else he should be asking.

"No," he said. For some reason Harry detected a hint of anger. He didn't understand why at all, but sure enough the Slytherin walked off without another word.

"He really is bipolar," Harry sighed.

(X)

Two days passed, not much happening. Aderes completely ignored Harry in potions even after he said Hi. Harry didn't have any other chances to strike up a conversation, because he spent the rest of the time trying to help Neville who'd managed to melt his sixth cauldron than anything else. They shared no classes on Wednesday, so Harry only saw him in passing while they were eating. He found it odd that Aderes wasn't coming over to talk to Hermione. Perhaps he felt off after having taken their side over Draco's the other day? Or was he really annoyed at Harry for not asking him something in the hallway?

Whatever the reason, Harry didn't know whether or not he should approach him when the two houses were waiting outside the classroom to get let in for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rumors of Moody's class had spread throughout the school over the week and everyone was excited to be there.

Aderes made no moves to go near Harry and didn't say a word when Hermione came running up out of breath.

"At the…"

"Library," Ron finished for her and she nodded.

"Hermione, did you find a book that might help?" Harry asked and she nodded. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a dark leather bound book the words "Surviving the Dark Arts" etched in gold letters across the front.

"Thanks." He slipped the book into his own bag a bit excited to read it. "Let's get good seats," He said heading into the room. Ron and Hermione followed after him quickly. He didn't see where Aderes sat, but he felt like there were eyes on him. Of course, the three of them were sitting at the very front of the classroom, so that might have been a big part of it.

They all waited in silence, quite rare, and waited. It seemed to take forever and when they finally heard the loud thumping noise signaling the arrival of Mad eye, everyone jumped when he entered the classroom. He shut the door, the sound echoing and everyone jumping again.

"I see your last Professor brought you up to grade on things," he said his eyes managing to take in the entire room at once. "Professor Lupin, good man. He covered the boggarts, the Red caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and I see werewolves," he added the last one with a wink to Harry.

Everyone was nodding at this, quiet whispers going through the room.

"So your knowledge of dark creatures is quite good. But you are behind, very behind, on dealing with curses," Moody said loudly. "So. I've got one year to teach you had to defense yourself against every curse—"

"Aren't you staying?" Ron asked. He seemed as shocked as everyone else that the words had left his mouth. Moody's magically eye seemed to go haywire before it settled on Ron's face.

"Arthur Weasley's son, right?" Moody asked with a grin. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner. Of course, he was "just doing what Dumbledore told him to do", right?" he asked his eye settling on Aderes in the back of the class.

"As far as I'm concerned," Aderes replied calmly. "Of course, I've heard like everyone else, that Weasleys go out of their way to help others."

"So they do," Moody smirked. Harry was just glad Aderes hadn't said anything disrespectful to start any kind of a fight with Ron.

"Right then," Moody went on. "I'm only out of retirement for a year as a favor to Dumbledore. So I have a year to teach you everything that needs to be taught to avoid getting yourselves killed. Curses are nasty work. Each one has its own strengths and weaknesses, different levels. I'm only supposed to be teaching you counter curses, but Professor Dumbledore believes all of you are ready. You aren't supposed to see any dark curses until your sixth year, but the sooner the better," Moody said getting louder as he went. "What good is a counter curse if you have a curse you've never seen before coming at you? Which one are you going to use then?" he demanded. "Put that away Miss Brown."

The entire class jerked around. It seemed Lavender had been showing Parvati her horoscope under the desk. It seemed Mad eye Moody's eye could indeed see through solid wood and out of the back of his head.

"Well, let's see how much you know. Which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Everyone's hands, Ron's included, went into the air. Moody seemed to like Ron, because even though his eye was focused on Lavender making sure she put her horoscope away, he pointed at Ron.

"My dad mentioned one…the Imperius Curse or something like that," he said.

"Ah that's a good one," Moody said approvingly. "Your father would know that one. It gave the Ministry a great deal of trouble not too long ago. The sound of a drawer being opened and then a glass jar with three large spiders was set down on the desk. Harry heard Ron's large intake of breath.

Moody removed the lid, grabbed one spider and pointed his wand at it.

"Imperio!" The spider was instantly moving, but nothing like Harry had ever seen. It was using its thread to swing back and forth. It was then stretching out, before it began doing backflips. When it came down on the last one, the thread broke and it landed on the desk, where it started to do cartwheels. Before long it went into tap dancing.

The class was laughing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't, and he wondered if anyone else in the class wasn't either. Harry noticed Moody wasn't laughing either.

"So this is funny?" Moody growled at them. "You'd like it if someone did this to you?" The students who'd been laughing died down instantly. "Total control," he said quietly as the spider curled up into a ball and began rolling around the desk. "I could make it do whatever I wish. Jump out a window, drown itself, have it go down someone's throat…"

Ron shuddered again.

"Years back, hundreds of wizards and witches were being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody explained. Harry knew without a doubt he was talking about when Voldemort had been in power. "Some job for the Ministry then, to find out who was being forced to act, because of this spell and who was acting of their own free will." Everyone in the room began to shift uncomfortably. "It can be fought," he added getting everyone's attention again. "And I'll be teaching you how. It takes real strength of character and not everyone will be able to do it. Better to avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He screamed and again, everyone jumped.

He grabbed the spider that was still doing somersaults and dropped it back into the glass jar.

"Well then, how about another one?"

Again, all the hands went into the air. Harry was surprised to see even Neville's go up. Harry wasn't used to seeing Neville participate in anything, besides Herbology.

"You got one?" Moody asked his attention on Neville.

"The…the umm…Cruciatus Curse," Neville managed quietly. Both eyes were suddenly on Neville then. The student seemed to try and shrink himself then.

"Your name's Longbottom," he asked his magical eye going to the class register. When Neville nodded Moody dropped the register back on the desk his attention going back to the class, his hands going to the jar. He grabbed the next spider, placed it on the desk where it stood frozen. Harry couldn't blame it, he'd be scared to.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said. "Spider needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." His wand was out and at the spider in seconds. "Engorgio!" The spider was larger than a tarantula now. Ron pushed his chair backward as far as possible away from Moody's desk. A few of the Slytherin snickered at this.

Moody was too busy focusing on the spider to silence them.

"Crucio!"

The spider instantly went down. Its legs were pulled tightly against its body and it began rocking back and forth. It was silent, but Harry knew if it could, it'd be screaming in pain. He could see just from the way the spider looked how horrible the feeling must be.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed.

Harry snapped out of his daze, thinking Hermione was panicking over the spider, but her eyes were on Neville. The Gryffindor was watching the spider with a look of complete horror on his face, his knuckles white, teeth clenched. It almost seemed to Harry like he'd been the one being tortured.

Moody stopped instantly, to their relief.

"Reducio," he muttered, the spider's body shrank, but it was still twitching horribly. He placed it back into the jar and looked around the room again. "Pain. If you can perform the Cruciatus curse, torturing someone is easy. That one too…was quite popular."

No one else seemed to want to talk then. Even Harry felt bad for what was going on. Sure the things in the jar were spiders, but they could obviously feel pain. They were alive.

"Any others?" Moody asked. When no hands went up, Hermione raised her own. "Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. All the eyes fell on Hermione, everyone uneasy.

"Yes…the killing curse," Moody said a creepy smile twisting onto his face. "The last and the worst." His voice was so quiet and calm Harry shuddered. The last spider was removed from the jar. It seemed to know what was coming, because it started to run the second its feet touched the desk. Harry almost wanted to go save it.

"Advada Kedavra!" Moody shouted. The blinding flash of green light shot out of Moody's wand and then nothing. Harry wasn't sure what happened, but the spider was rolling onto its back and then, without a single mark, lied dead.

Some of the students were trying not to cry, Harry nearly had a heart attack himself when Ron almost threw himself and his chair onto the ground to avoid the dead spiders body coming to a stop in front of him.

Moody was removing the spider then and giving another look around the room.

"Not very pleasant," he started. The entire room seemed to have been traumatized as far as Harry could tell. "There's no countercurse for this one. No blocks, no shields…only one person has ever been known to survive it and he's sitting right here." Moody had stopped in front Harry, whose face had grown very hot. Moody's eyes had caught his own and despite his uneasiness, he couldn't get himself to look away. He managed to adjust his eyes so they were looking at the blank blackboard instead. He knew everyone in the room was staring at him intently, but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge them.

Instead, his mind was focused on the fact that, that was how his parents had died, just as the spider had. He wondered if their bodies had been found without any marks. Had they just seen the green light and then, gone? Their death had been instant, perhaps painless?

He'd been trying to picture his parents' death ever since he'd found out they'd been murdered, almost three years now. He'd found out more after he'd been told that Wormtail had betrayed his parents…and worse after Lupin had brought in the Boggart and he'd relieved the ending…James dying first, his mother Lily shielding her son with her body…the flash of light coming towards Harry.

"Advada Kedavra is a spell that requires quite a bit of power behind it. Any of you could take out your wands and shout the incarnation and nothing would happen—" The room was washed in complete silence as another flash of green light, not nearly as strong as Moody's, but still there lit up the room. Harry didn't know who'd done it at first or who the target was, but the target seemed to be the jar of spiders. It cracked and shattered, the two spiders seeming to know they had been freed and dashed across the room.

Ron let out a loud squeak and brought both his legs up onto his chair when the spiders ran past him for the door.

"You," Moody growled. Everyone had turned around looking for the source, of course Aderes was standing there, his glare evident.

"I care much for the torture of animals," he said coldly.

"Don't do you?" Moody asked him. "Well, would you rather it had been wizards then?"

"If they deserve it, then why not?" He asked smoothly. The room was now not only silent, but cold.

"I can see you're going to be a trouble maker," Moody smirked at him, his magical eye on the teen.

"Best to be aware, right?" Aderes taunted as he removed himself from his desk and walked towards the two spiders. It seemed as if he was going to pick them up, but instead he opened the door, the two spiders bursting forth without another thought. He slammed the door shut and without a word went back to his seat.

"Vigilance," Moody roared again. "To think that there is one of you who could cast that spell, even if weakly. I suppose I underestimated a few of you." He walked back to the chalk board then. "Now it's my job to get you all ready to defend yourselves against these curses! Quills out!" He screamed and everyone did as they were told.

The rest of the hour was spent taking notes. No one complained or said anything, simply wrote exactly as Mad-eye put on the board. When class was finally over with, Harry managed to get himself and his things out the door before reality began setting in again.

With the distraction of notes gone from his mind he leaned against the wall, the memories reawaked to him by the dementors the previous year engulfing him. He could see the green light and hear his parents' screams. The beginning, the cold laugh…

"Potter, you alright?"

Harry jumped and he saw that everyone was looking at him worriedly, everyone including Neville and Mad-eye. Neville looked as confused as he did, perhaps worse.

"Fine," he said almost as if he had to. He definitely did not feel fine. He'd seen the curse that'd killed his parents in action, he'd just seen Aderes perform it….

"It may seem cruel to show you these things so soon, but there's no point in hiding it. You all need to be prepared…all of you."

"I understand," Harry said without thought. "It's something that happens, I know…" He was thinking back to the world cup, where he had been getting curses thrown at him…where he'd have died if not for Aderes…the same boy who'd just used the killing curse on a jar to free some spiders.

"Neville, how about some tea?" Mad eye asked. Neville looked at all of them, no doubt wanting an excuse, but when no one gave him one, the teacher grabbed him by the arm and started leading him back to the room. "Come on, I got some books you'll enjoy."

"Harry?" Hermione asked when they were alone again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course he is. He just looks like he's been hit with a curse himself," Aderes said coming towards them.

"Stay away from us," Ron snapped. "You're just like all the other slytherin. You're only in your fourth year and you can use the killing curse. I know Dumbledore didn't teach you that one."

"You're right, he didn't," Aderes said an odd smile showing on his features. "And if you didn't notice, I used it to break a jar, not kill anything."

"It doesn't matter," Ron started, but Harry shook his head moving towards the Slytherin.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Your parents…" Aderes began and Ron went pale, Hermione let out a small gasp. It seems like they hadn't given any thought to how Harry was dealing with seeing the curse his parents had died from. "You want some chocolate?"

Harry stared at Aderes for a second before he burst into a fit of laughter. His friends looked at him as if he'd gone mad, perhaps he had.

"You think chocolate is going to fix this?" he demanded between laughs. "Are you mad?"

"According to everyone else, yes," he replied casually. He began going through his book bag then. "I have chocolate frogs, some chocolate lava cakes, these muggle chocolates that have caramel in the middle, and these foreign chocolates that have are macadamia nuts covered in something called milk chocolate."

"You have all of that in there?" Harry asked fighting another fit of laughter. Sure enough when Aderes held his bag open to him, there was indeed a large amount of sweets shoved into it. They each looked in pristine condition despite all the other school stuff he had shoved in there.

"Of course I do. I told you before, I like my sweets."

"Can I have some?" Ron asked coming up behind Harry. "The rest of that stuff you sent Harry is in the dorm."

"Boys," Hermione huffed. "I'm going to go eat a real meal," she said walking past them towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, because shoving as much food as you can into your mouth as quickly as possible is a real meal" Ron shouted after her. They heard her growl, but she didn't come back.

"I don't know," Harry said shaking his head.

"Here." He removed two of the lava cakes, chocolate cakes that looked like volcanoes and like they were ready to explode at any moment and shoved them into Ron's hands. "Go follow Hermione," he told him. Ron seemed more than happy to be bought off and waved at Harry before vanishing. Harry couldn't believe he'd been sold out for two cakes. His friend could have at least demanded more. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Will you stop asking me that? Of course I'm not okay!" He screamed suddenly. To his horror he felt the hot tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't think so," Aderes said quietly. He dropped his bag onto the floor and Harry didn't know why, but he had arms wrapped around him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"When I feel bad, Dumbledore hugs me," he said simply. "Maybe that's what you need."

The reasoning was so simple and innocent Harry couldn't get himself to shove Aderes off, even if he was horrified that the teen could cast a killing spell so easily. Instead he felt himself feeling safe. It only lasted a minute or two, but he managed to get his emotions under control and managed a thank you when he got Aderes to let him go.

"I shouldn't have…." He couldn't finish the sentence and found the foreign box of candy with nuts opened and being held up to him. "Candy does not fix everything," Harry retorted.

"But it's a good start," he grinned at him. "Just try one."

Knowing all too well the Slytherin would probably shove it down his throat if he didn't, he took one and popped it into his mouth. It was surprisingly very good and he did indeed find his mood slightly lifted.

"So…how does Dumbledore afford to keep you behaved with all these snacks?" Harry asked when they'd started towards the Great Hall.

"He buys in bulk," Aderes answered. "He enjoys his sweets too, so it's a lot cheaper that way."

Harry couldn't help shaking his head in amazement. Anyone else he'd have thought they were lying, but he knew the teen was telling the truth, if the stash was of any indication.

"Which one is your favorite?" He wanted to keep the conversation going.

"….It's a parfait specialized in Italy. It is chocolate pudding on the bottom, vanilla ice cream in the middle, the top had chocolate fudge, then it has whipped cream and then it has chocolate ribbons made from Amedei chocolate on top," he said his eyes going into a daze.

Harry had no idea what he was talking, but it sounded delicious.

"Maybe I'll figure out a way to have one given to you on your birthday," he laughed.

"We'll be on Christmas break," he pointed out.

"So I'll have Hedwig send it to you," he grinned. He felt like he should do something to cheer the boy up. He was going through a lot to make him happy, he should return the favor.

"I won't turn it down, but it is expensive," he warned him.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how I can get ahold of one and I'll get it sent to your house."

Aderes' mood seemed to light at that. Harry was glad he was able to do something for him for once. They said their goodbyes then and went their separate ways to the different house tables.

(TBC)

And now I really want some chocolate…that's what I get I suppose for having to search a bunch of different dessert websites until I figured out what was the best one for Aderes….


End file.
